


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: A snowy winter day finds Tony being nosy, he happens upon your room and listens in on a conversation.  Seeing a missed opportunity to create some chaos for entertainment he gathers the gang for some fun.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to specify that the reader is not a hoe, these are what would have happened if each person what the crush interest.

The Avengers Compound was covered in snow, the temperature outside near freezing, fat fluffy snowflakes fell from the sky. It was wrong what they said about Evil never taking a break, there hadn't been anything for us to do in a week. Everyone was lounging around in various spots around the compound catching up on projects we'd almost never have time to do. Bucky was in the garage/hangar with Sam, Bucky working on his motorcycle, Sam testing out the newest prototype of his wings while swooping in trying to chuck magnets at Bucky's arm. Loki and Steve were each reading a book in the main living room area. Clint was in the shooting range blowing up targets with explosive arrows to quell his boredom. Gamora was in the gym working out with a fascinated Valkryie watching the treadmill in amazement. Nat, Wanda, and Vision were in the kitchen making pizzas for dinner for everyone, Thor was fascinated by the process and wanted to help but seemed to have more fun tossing flour at the women. Bruce was showing T'challa around the compound especially the labs, Peter Parker was hiding around a hallway corner waiting to web Pietro trying to get him back for a prank earlier in the day. Peter Quill was trying to convince Dr. Strange to let him wear his cloak. Tony walked from room to room assessing everyone, he was tired of the snow, he'd already finished all the projects he'd been delaying for months. Tony found me in my room, my door ajar, he leaned against the wall and listened in on my phone conversation.

"You're not missing anything at all Shuri, just snow, lots and lots of snow. It's over-rated anyhow, it's too cold to do anything. Frankly, I'd rather be in Wakanda hanging with you, but instead, I've been either training or hiding in my room avoiding you know who." I sighed and shook my head, she was asking me if I was going to tell my crush that I liked him yet. Jarvis was helping Tony listen in on the other end. "It's not that simple, I would die if he rejected me and then what? Everything will be awkward and I'd have to beg Fury for a transfer because I couldn't show my face without everyone laughing at me, you know how Tony is. He'd have posters of my heartbroken face plastered all over the compound just because my face looked funny."

"You're an Avenger Y/n, Fury wouldn't transfer you, you're too valuable where you are and you know it. Besides, if he rejects you then there are several other men there that would jump at the chance to call you there's. If not then come to Wakanda, there are thousands of men willing to fight to the death over you." She giggled, "you're beautiful and strong and if he can't see you the way I do, then he's not worthy of anything." Her laugh was infectious and I couldn't help but join in.

"Alright alright, you have a point. Sometimes this place is like a giant frat house, too many hormones floating around in the air. I wouldn't be surprised if some people are hooking up behind closed doors already just to ease the boredom."

Tony's curiosity was peaked, who could I possibly be crushing on? Then is dawned on him, a way to answer that question and the perfect way to pass the boredom that had been plaguing him all day. He went from room to room gathering a little something from everyone before having Jarvis call everyone to the main living area. We all filled in around the massive couches reluctant to relax because Tony was notorious for crazy shit when he was bored.

"It's come to my attention that we haven't been using this rarity of having time off to the fullest potential, therefore we're going to play a game." We all groaned except Parker, he was officially an adult now (20 years old, he'd heard stories of Tony's shenanigans and couldn't wait to be a part of it) so he was bouncing around like he was hopped up on sugar which technically may have been true, he did have a major thing for Capri Sun.

"What are we gonna do Mr. Stark, Scrabble, Hide and Seek, snowball fight, build a massive snow fort?" Peter was eager to be included.

"We're all adults here so we're gonna get a little naughty and go old school, Seven Minutes in Heaven." He grinned and held out a black velvet bag, "there's a little something in here that represents each of us, whatever you pull out, that's who you're going in the closet with. I don't care what you do if you do anything at all," he winked, "but you'll be locked in for seven minutes. Everyone get it?" He shook the bag a few times.

"This seems a bit childish even for you, don't you need to drink some Milk of Magnesia and go to sleep so you can wake up early, drive slow and reminisce about the good old days Grandpa?" I knew he hated to be teased about his age ever since the grey hairs started popping in, I stuck my tongue out at him earning a smirk from Steve, Bucky, and Sam.

"Ooh and just for that sweetcheeks," he wiggled his eyebrows at me and winked in true Stark seductive fashion, "you're going first. Bring that cute little butt up here and see whose heart you're gonna break."

I rolled my eyes at him and thrust myself off the couch stalking over towards him, reaching my hand into the bag. There was a myriad of items inside, my mind working in overdrive trying to figure out what they were before grabbing one hoping I'd find the one belonging to my crush. He opened his mouth and gasped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Y/n, cheating is beneath you." He was prepared for this and pulled out a thick padded glove from his back pocket handing it to me. "Put it on cheater and on the non-dominant hand."

"I wasn't cheating, I was carefully choosing, " I snarked back, I could see my love interest smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Mhm, we both know you were feeling for your crushes item." He turned his head and smirked at the rest of the Avengers, "seems our newest edition has the hots for someone in this room." Smirks, smiles and curious eyes surveyed around the room and then fell back upon me causing me to blush.

"I hate you so much right now." I glared at him, but he was right, I was trying to feel for something that could have belonged to the one who held my heart. I put the glove on, he gave the bag a few good shakes before opening it just enough for me to put my hand back in. I couldn't tell what anything was through the thickness of the glove, I closed my eyes sending out a silent prayer what I clutched in my hand belonged to who I hoped.


	2. Bucky

I pulled out a tiny plastic solider with a missing left arm, a smile flashed across my face for a split second before I went stonefaced, it was too fast for anyone else in the room to notice except for Nat. A giant grin spread across her face and she nodded her head in approval at me.

"Sgt Barnes the Tin Soldier, you're up." Tony laughed.

I slowly turned my head and looked at Bucky, he was hard to read, even after all the time we'd spent together training or on missions, I still had a difficult time reading his face. He looked so disinterested like he'd rather be anywhere but here. He was staring down at his metal arm until Steve clapped him on the back and pushed him off the couch, there was a brief whisper of something I couldn't catch coming from Steve before Bucky shot him the Winter Soldier death glare. He went into the closet across the room without so much as a fuss. When I didn't move Tony picked me up and tossed me into the closet with a little more force than intended, but Bucky was ready. He held out his arms and gently caught me before I fell to the floor, steadying me in front of him as Tony shut and locked the door. There was a faint glow of light coming in from the bottom of the door, it was enough to see his outline. He leaned back against the wall, I could feel his eyes on me, and the heat rushed through my cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked, even after all this time that slight Brooklyn accent of his would pop, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh yeah, Tony wasn't that rough." I stammered, with anyone else I was confident and in control of myself, but in front of him, I was a wreck. It as a struggle for me to talk to him without sounding like an idiot, so I usually just nodded my head and smiled at him instead of using words.

"I didn't grab on too hard did I? Sometimes it's hard to tell with this...thing." His voice was so sullen, I could hear his metal arm clinking as he moved it around flexing. I don't think there was a waking moment that he wasn't ashamed and disgusted by his arm, but I loved it. Every centimeter of that arm was something that set him apart from the rest, it made the rest of his senses ten times better, his reactions and reflexes were astounding and it was all because of that beautiful arm despite what he thought of it, but most of all, I loved the way it made his blue eyes pop out brighter. His arm didn't define him, but I loved it none the less because it was apart of him.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried James...sorry I meant Bucky." He didn't let people call him James because it reminded him of a life lived long ago. He let out what sounded like a gasp, a low guttural moan.

"Say it again," he whispered desperately, the sound of his voice and the way he said it went straight to my core, I clenched my thighs together, too many nights I thought of that voice, thought of the touch of his skin to mine, the coolness of his metal fingers in my folds, circling my clit.

"James," my voice came out raspy thinking of his body. I'd find myself lost in thought trying not to stare, watching him bare-chested while sparring with Steve or Sam in the gym. That chiseled chest was burned into my brain. His hands moved through the dark finding my arms, his fingers carefully stroked their way up to my shoulders and teasing the sensitive skin at the nape of my neck.

"Again," he pleaded. His body moving closer to mine, his flesh arm dropped and went to the small of my back pulling me towards him, I could feel his breath against my ear, his metal hand stroked my cheek and wound its way into my hair.

"James...Buchanan...Barnes," his face so close to mine, I could feel his lips graze my ear lobe.

"You don't know how many nights I laid awake imagining you saying my name like that." Even in the darkness, I could see his sexy smile across his face. His hands snaked their way around my body and up to cup my face. "How many nights I dreamed of kissing these lips, hearing you moan, seeing you squirm under my touch."

"James," was all I needed to say before he kissed me. His lips against mine, eager, hungry, waiting patiently for them to part before he snuck his tongue in, rolling it over mine, fighting for dominance. His metal fingers caressed my cheek, I gasped at the coldness, he broke the kiss and tried to pull his hand away but I clamped my own over it, bringing it to my lips and kissing it.

"Please don't deny me touch with this hand." I pleaded I held onto his arm fearful he'd kick the door to the closet open and leave.

"This isn't worthy of touching you, all the things I've done with it." He dropped all contact and backed away up against the wall again. It was my turn to be truthful.

"Do you know how many nights I laid awake thinking of the things that hand could do to me? The jolt of the coolness against my hot skin, the feel of those fingers working their way around my clit making me scream your name for the whole compound to hear. How many nights I laid awake touching myself thinking about you and that voice of yours, wishing I could hear it growl my name as I ride you like there's no tomorrow?"

With a swiftness that could only be accomplished by the Winter Soldier himself, he had me pushed up against the wall, crushing his lips to mine, his flesh hand gripped tight on my ass, while his metal hand massaged my breast. A loud growl emanated from his chest, I moaned his name through the kiss, I pushed against him to move away from the wall. I snaked my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair as I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles to hold on tight. Our eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness.

"James," I groaned, our kissing feverish and frantic, his metal hand grasping tight trying to pull off my shirt. I tugged on his hair pulling his head back, biting and nipping at his neck causing him to let out a primal growl, it was the motivation he needed, the echoing of my shirt being ripped to shreds rang out in the closet. No more gentleness from him, his need to have me was winning. We were oblivious to the talk going on outside the door, the snide commentary from Tony, the only thing that mattered to us was what was happening right now in here. He shoved me against the wall forcefully, it was his turn to leave a mark. His tongue flicked up and down my neck, his breath cooling the skin his tongue had warmed, I whimpered, he took that as a sign and bit hard and sucked. I knew there'd be a mark for the team to see and I'd never hear the end of it, but I didn't care.

"I love you, you know, since I first laid eyes on you," he moaned between nips. "Running around the track with those silly hot pink headphones, teasing Sam by yelling 'on your left' as you left him in the dust."

"Why didn't you say something?" He could see me arch my eyebrows, it made him smile.

"I'm guessing the same reason you didn't say anything to me Doll, fear of rejection, thinking we're not good enough for the other"

"Then we've wasted enough time don't you think?" He pulled back and stared in my eyes with a hopeful smile.

"So this isn't just a one-time thing cuz of this stupid game?' His eyebrows scrunched, still afraid of what he might hear instead of what he hoped. I placed my hand over his heart and grinned.

"Mine," I said matter of factly, I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his lips, "mine." I reached for his metal arm, pulling his hand towards my lips, kissing each finger, "Mine. All mine and I'm not letting go." I managed to squeeze my legs tighter around him.

"Aha," Tony yelled, the door flung open, light-flooded the closet. Gasps and cheers erupted in the room, Steve was clapping and smiling. He knew Bucky had the hots for me since the day Bucky joined the team, he couldn't stop talking to him about me. James pulled me in close and kissed my lips as a smirk filled his face.

"Mine," he moaned, "all mine." His arms wrapped around my waist holding tight onto my ass as he walked out of the closet, I couldn't help but giggle hiding my face in the crook of his neck. Instead of sitting back down on the couch next to Steve where the night had started, he kept walking across the living room, when his boots hit the tile of the hall, he smiled at me and started jogging and down the hall ignoring the calls of everyone in the room.

"Bucky, Y/n come on, the games not over," Tony called after us.

"Pretty sure the game has just begun for them," chuckled Nat.

He reached the door to his room and in impatient Bucky fashion he kicked the door open, making it pop off the hinges, he tried slamming it shut with no luck before he let me down. His sexy smirk in full view, I stood in the middle of his room barefoot, in jeans and a silver and red lace bra. His eyes went from my eyes to the bra, and he laughed.

"Those look like my kind of colors," he laughed while flexing his metal arm.

"The panties match so you know," I giggled.

"Oh, this I've gotta see Dollface." His steadfast fingers unbuttoned and slipped off my jeans, his eyes taking in the sight of silvery silk panties with red stars. A devilish grin crossed his face, he stood at attention and saluted. "Sgt Barnes reporting for duty Ma'am." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got one mission and one mission alone soldier, make me scream your name." I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor, his eyes scanning, devouring the sight before him, I hooked my finger in the edges of my panties and slowly slid them to the floor, I no longer felt like a fumbling mess incapable of speaking to him.

"As you wish Doll." He didn't waste any more time, kicked off his boots and tossed his clothes into the far corners of his room, scooped me up and gently tossed me on the bed. He straddled over me kissing my lips, fingers stroking designs in my neck trailing down to my breasts, he took a nipple in between his fingers and gently pinched, rolling it in his fingers. The sharp coldness of those metal fingers caused me to moan, my body arched upwards, his lips left mine. Wet soft kisses marked a pathway down my neck, across my chest, down my stomach, and over my thigh. He nudged my legs apart and nipped on my inner thigh, his head popped up, eyes searching for confirmation to continue.

"Please," I whispered, his tongue licked around my folds before circling around my clit. The contact made me jolt and he couldn't help but laugh, his arms wrapped around my thighs, fingers gripping on so tightly I'd see fingerprints in the morning. He licked and sucked as if his life depended on it. I could feel the familiar tightening growing, my breathing heavy, chest heaving. I glanced down to see him staring at me, the same look I'd seen him give me a thousand times before. I was chasing my release, my fingers tangled in his hair as I rocked my hips on his face, he let out a satisfied groan, without warning he shoved two metal fingers inside me, pumping back and forth, his teeth nipping at my clit. "Oh fuck," I cried out, the orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, my hips bucked wildly, the vibrations of his laughter sent shiver up my spine.

"Misson failed Dollface, guess I have to try harder," he smirked.

He pulled his fingers out, licking them clean grinning ear to ear. Bucky roughly pulled me to the edge of bed lifting my thighs upward before slamming into me. Harder and faster with every thrust, fingers digging in, afraid to let go. He rubbed his thumb against my clit just so he could see me squirm beneath him. He set a steady pace, then slowed just to see me pout. Grinning he pulled out just to tease me with the tip, thrusting just enough in to watch my hips trying to force him in. Bucky leaned up to kiss my lips, sliding himself back in my folds, revving up vigor. Beads of sweat cascaded down his chest, his grunting becoming more rapid. I was so close to going over the edge again, my eyes pleading with him.

"James, please." I moaned. 

The sounds of our groans filled the room, almost drowned out by the slapping of his balls against my ass, he was so close I could tell by the strain on his face, he bellowed out a growl, his thrusts slowed, thumb still rubbing my clit. He pulled out, teasing me with a smirk before slamming back in over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. The tightness in me exploded, I screamed out his name, bucking my hips into his, my vision went hazy before he collapsed on top of me kissing my collar bone.

The game continued for the rest of the Team until 30 minutes later when they all stopped dead in their tracks and listened to my voice echoing throughout the halls of the compound screaming out 'James...Buchanan...Barnes' in a triumphant blissful orgasmic song.

"Lucky bastard," whined Tony.


	3. Steve

I pulled out a tightly rolled sheet of paper, it felt thick like it was ripped from a sketchbook, I crooked my head and looked at Tony confused, he nodded his head for me to continue and I slowly started to unroll it. To my horror it was a drawing I'd done of Steve while in flight on our last mission, I'd sat in the back of the Quinn Jet glancing up at Steve in co-pilots seat talking with Nat, Bucky sat on the other side of the jet smirking at me. His eyes shifting back and forth between Steve and me, watching as I lifted my head up from my sketchbook, smiling at Steve wistfully before looking down and the pencil in my hand sped around the paper. My chest, neck, and face flushed red in absolute embarrassment.

"You son of a bitch, you had no right! NO RIGHT TO GO SNOOPING IN MY ROOM!" I turned to leave the living room but he grabbed my wrist pulling out the paper, unrolling it, holding it up so the rest of the team could see it. "I fucking hate you, Tony!"

"Is that...Steve?!" Clint was trying to stifle a laugh.

Where the hell are his pants?" Bellowed Quill before he fell off the couch laughing.

"That's a pretty damn good likeness Y/n, though he's a tad bit hairy than you've drawn him," Bucky smiled.

"WAIT! AH HA! I got you, Tony, that's not his item, that's mine, therefore I get to re-do my turn!" I stared at him with a satisfied look.

"Nice try, your item, and his item are interchangeable, therefore his item is now yours," he smiled triumphantly and turned to the group. "Fair or not kiddies?" He was looking for confirmation amongst the group.

"Ooh I say fair," yelled Clint.

"Agreed, now get in the closet and make some mini-Caps," smirked Nat.

"Captain Sketchbook you're up." My eyes went wide and my head shot towards Steve, his face was red but he smiled dreamily before walking towards the closet, leaning against the back wall arms crossed watching me with gentle eyes. I turned back to Tony, ripping the paper from his hands rolling it back up placing it in my back pocket before stalking off to the closet, "take it easy on him tiger, he's a senior citizen after all," he slapped my ass and I heard an angry growl from Steve's direction.

It was a tight fit in there considering the super-soldier took up more than half of the space, Tony smirked before closing and locking the door. All I wanted to do was create some sort of buffer between the two of us after that sheer horror in the living room but in my haste to move, the back of my hand grazed across the front of Steves jeans, he let out a low moan. Even with the back of my hand, I could tell he was semi-hard and large, I was so embarrassed. I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks and neck in this small space.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." On instinct that comes with embarrassment, I tried to bring my hands to cover my face, it only made matters worse because I ended up palming his now hard cock in my hand. "Oh for fucks sakes," I kicked the door with my foot afraid to move my arms again. "Tony unlock the door, I want out!"

"Times not up Cupcake," he let out a typical boisterous Stark laugh.

"Steve, I'm sorry, really I didn't..." He interrupted me by laughing and I'll admit I felt a bit hurt, my brain went into overdrive overthinking every detail. After all this time he knew me too well, he knew I was thinking critical of myself, his body nudged mine into the door behind me, his own hands slowly trailing up my waist before resting one on my shoulder and putting a finger on my lips.

"Shh, sometimes you think too much, it's good out in the field but not here." His breath hot on my cheeks. "That was a pretty good likeness if I say so myself, not as vivid as the ones I've done of you though." His voice was deep, it made my legs quiver.

"Me? You draw me?" I stammered, sure we talked and hung out even sat out in the park drawing the world around us, but I'd never noticed him look at me any differently than a co-worker so why would I be his subject of inspiration.

"Loads of times, especially when you're out wandering around the grounds looking for a spot to read and enjoy some alone time. Bucky framed one I sketched of you while you were underneath the willow tree. There was a slight breeze, you had your hair down, every time the wind would blow, you'd tuck the loose strands behind your ears. You had your back against the tree, one leg stretched out in front of you, the other tucked up close to your chest, you used that knee to help balance the book one-handed. The look on your face was so peaceful, a slight smile, sparkle in your eyes," he chuckled "so unlike the angry stoic assassin expressions on your face during a fight. It was so lifelike Buck thought I'd taken a picture of you."

"I had no idea, wait, is that why Bucky's always telling me to let my hair down and smile?" I knew he couldn't see it but I quirked an eyebrow in confusion, his laugh was deep and husky.

"Yeah, I guess. He says I don't draw anything but you anymore and that my mind is subconsciously trying to tell me something." I knew he was smiling, his chest pressed against mine, his breathing heavy, I could feel his bulge on my thigh. "I would like to...I mean if you'd, oh hell." He stopped talking and lowered his lips to mine, I moaned into his mouth, lips parting, my tongue slipped across his bottom lip before I pulled it into mine and nibbled and sucked on it before I let it go. I could feel the rumble of excitement in his chest. A hand crept around my back pulling me towards him away from the door as he stepped backward leaning his back on the wall trying to give me space. My hands wrapped around his neck, his lips soft and warm, he pulled away gasping for breath.

"Wow,' he panted, causing me to laugh. My hands let go of their grip around his neck and snaked down his chest before my fingers unbutton his jeans. I slid my hand in beneath his boxers and griping his hard well-endowned cock in my hands. My hand gently stroking up and down his shaft, his body relaxed, shoulders slumped against the wall, his head tilted back, a loud groan escaped his mouth. I knew time was almost up, I hesitated to pull my hand from him, but to his dismay it caused him to growl. He reached down and fixed his jeans, adjusting himself just in time for Tony to open the door.

"Awe what the hell? You two didn't even move?" Tony sounded so disappointed as he shook his head. I smiled up at Steve and slowly walked out the door, in a brief instant his hand brushed against my ass giving a quick squeeze. I turned my head just enough to see him smile, but that look in his eyes screamed trouble. We walked back to the couch and sat side by side, Bucky grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he moved to allow me room.

"So you finally get a kiss after 70 some years?" Bucky was trying not to laugh, Steve just smiled at him and winked. Tony was flustered, surely we did something in there, but he called up Wanda for her turn. Steve leaned in towards me, his lips swept across my ear, his breath making me instantly wet, I crossed my legs in frustration.

"Don't think you can get away with teasing me like that. We'll finish this later." He sat back on the couch with a serious look on his face before he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows making me laugh louder than I intended and I hit him in the shoulder. Everyone left in the room (except Wanda and Vision) shot us questioning looks. I threw caution to the wind and crawled into his lap, an arm around his shoulder and leaned my head against his.

"Who knew Captain Wholesome was so dirty," I whispered, the low rumble in his chest vibrated against me.

Drinks flowed as the night progressed, the game continued until everyone had gone in once much to the disappointment of some of the guys, slowly the night wound down, people trickled out of the main living area leaving Steve and I. Somewhere along the night we'd sauntered over to the couch in the corner in front of the fireplace and massive glass windows, lost in conversation oblivious to being alone now. I was mesmerized by the flames flickering and dancing around the logs, my fingers playing with his hair. His head turned and he scanned the room, a troublesome grin crept across his face. He lifted me up off his lap and stood up, placing me on my feet in front of him. Those eyes flashed an expression I'd never seen from him, lust. Bucky saw that look every time Steve started to talk about me or when Bucky would catch him sketching a picture of me. Steve had a confident eager grin on his face.

"Pretty sure you started something early, I'd like you to finish," he smirked. I reached for his jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping and tugging them and his boxers off with a force and swiftness he wasn't expecting. He was about to pull off his t-shirt when an idea struck him, he tugged it down trying to imitate the drawing. "Which one's better?" He laughed, I stepped back eyeing him up and down, placing my fingers on my chin as I contemplated.

"Mhm, Bucky's right, you are hairier than I imagined, your thighs are definitely a bit more muscular than your suit does them justice." I winked causing him to let out a loud laugh before pulling off his shirt tossing it aside, standing before me in all his glory, his eyes pleading. I pushed him back onto the couch, he landed with a confused soft thud. "Oh I'm sorry, did you think I was going to be gentle?" I couldn't help but smirk at his surprised look.

"That has got to be the hottest thing you've ever done." He grinned. I stood in between his knees, slipping off my shirt, I hadn't bothered with a bra, the shirt was tight enough to keep everything in place anyway. His eyes flashed a need to touch, he reached a hand towards them, when I batted it away, he looked slightly hurt.

"Not yet, you claimed that I teased you earlier so time to show what a tease really is." He groaned in frustration. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Yes Y/n, what can I do for you?"

"Could you please pull up my playlist marked Mood, start with track one." I smiled at Steve before turning, taking a few steps towards the fire.

"As you wish Y/n." Side to Side by Ariana Grande started wafting through the speakers in the room. I let the music flow through me as I slinked my body left and right, running my hands up and down my body, I stopped long enough to look at Steve over my shoulder, he looked like a starving wolf staring at his first meal in weeks, his mouth slightly open, chest puffed up in a deep breath, his little Capt rising to full attention.

I stood legs slightly apart and bent over giving my ass a little shake before I ran my fingers seductively up my leg, up to my side, across my neck and into my hair ruffling it around, I'd let it grow out the last few months, it was long enough to cover my breasts. My hands sliding down to the button of my jeans, unclasping, unzipping and gyrating my hips making them slowly shimmy down my legs and on the floor. I sidestepped out of them and turned towards Steve, he sat up with an ear to ear grin on his face, trying not to laugh. I glared my eyes at him, pursing my lips.

"And just what do you think is so damn funny?" I stood defiantly with my hands on my hips staring him down. Bang Bang blared through the speakers.

"It's fate," was the only thing he managed to get out before he busts out laughing. I stomped towards him standing between his knees. His head thrown back, hands on his face laughing hysterically.

"What is so damned funny Captain Hairy Thighs?" I demanded, he took a few deep breaths letting the last laugh out before staring at my panties. He reached out and hooked a finger in the material and grinned. I glanced down and let out a flustered sigh, my dumbass was wearing a pair of underwear with the Captain America shield logo on the front of them, damned if I wasn't a sucker for fandom merch, even if it was his.

My whole body went red in flustered embarrassment, he was still snickering, I pursed my lips and dropped to my knees, raked my nails up his thighs and chest, I didn't hold back, he could handle a little pain. His eyes closed, head dropped back on the couch, his body tensed for the briefest of moments before relaxing into the couch. He opened his eyes staring down at me, waiting to see what I'd do next. I leaned up to kiss his lips, he tried to lean forward to keep going but I pushed him back. Sloppy warm kisses trailed down his chest until I found his nipple. 'paybacks a bitch,' I thought. I flicked my tongue around it a few times before tugging on it with my teeth, his body jerked up in excitement, a moan left his mouth.

My lips continued their path down his chest and towards his inner thighs. His eyes watched me in anticipation, I wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped up and down a couple of times before pulling away, he groaned in frustration. I smiled and gripped the bottom of his shaft, running my tongue up and down it, flicking its head watching pre-cum appear.

"Fuck, no more teasing Y/n." He moaned. I grinned up at him enjoying the neediness in his eyes, he squirmed a bit not liking the fact he wasn't in charge of the situation. "Fucking hell, please." Sorry, Not Sorry blared through the room, surely this music was going to draw the attention of someone.

"Language Cap," I smirked, he furrowed his eyes, I knew he'd get me back for all of this someday. I took all of him that I could in my mouth, my tongue roving where it could. My head bobbed up and down in rapid fashion, his tip hitting the back of my throat if I didn't have a good gag reflex I might have been in trouble. The part of him I couldn't fit was massaged and stroked with my hand. He tried so hard to sit back and relax, giving up control but he struggled, being in control was something he'd grown used to over the years. Steve's hand held on to the back of my head while he started to thrust his hips faster.

"Shit, you keep doing that and I won't last." He growled, I smiled and pulled away, his eyes wide with panic at the loss of contact. I stood in front of him, resting a foot on the couch next to his leg, he watched as I slid two fingers inside myself. I rubbed and stroked, my hips moving in tandem, I slid in a third finger. My other hand roaming up and down my body and through my hair. His hand gently stroking his cock, he didn't want to cum but he couldn't help but touch himself while watching. He looked like he was having trouble, I smiled and pulled my fingers out. Earned It by The Weekend started. I straddled over his lap facing him, grabbing on to his cock lining it up before slowly taking him all in. I sat down on his lap, he was balls deep in, his head tossed back, eyes closed, groaning loudly. I placed a hand on his chest steadying myself, gradually thrusting my hips in sync with the rhythm of the song.

His hands roamed over my body, kneading my breasts before dipping his head to suck on my nipples. My back arched, head tilted back, thrusting my hips at an angle causing him to rub my g-spot just right. Steve's head between my breasts, his breath tickling my sensitive skin, his mouth unable to chose which one to nibble. His fingers digging into my hips in desperation.

"I'm so close," he growled. I bounced and thrust harder and faster, leaning back, my fingers tugging on his hair.

"Oh fuck, Steve." I moaned, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have control. Warrants Cherry Pie rang through the room.

He held onto me tight, lifting us off the couch and walking towards the nearest wall, my legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck, my back hitting a cold hard surface, his arms wrapped around my back, death grip on my shoulders. His lips found mine in feverish desperation, they kept wandering from my lips to my neck where he'd bit and sucked. His paced quickened, a primal growl growing in his chest, I was pressed against the cold hard glass in sheer utter bliss as the familiar tightness grew, my heart raced, chest heaving, my fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

"Steve...oh god...Steve..." the orgasm came crashing like a hurricane, wave after wave, I moaned and whimpered exhausted, holding onto him afraid to let go.

"Do you trust me?" He panted.

"Yes," I groaned. He pulled me away from the window cupping my ass, using his own strength to bounce me up and down on his cock, I bit my lip feeling another orgasm coming, sweat dripped off his chest, the sound of him slapping against me sending over the edge again, my hands around his neck, I leaned back and screamed his name.

"STEVE!" My voice echoed through the room. He grunted and groaned slamming into me until he found his own release, he bellowed out my name, his knees wobbled, about to give out from underneath him, he pulled out of me setting me down and stumbled to the couch, flopping down with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Fucking hell Y/n!" He patted his thigh for me to come and sit, I laughed and followed his request. "Seems I've been missing out on a lot all these years."

"Only gets better," I grinned.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, panting.

"Just imagine if you would have just left me in control, the things I would have done." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well then, you better round up your clothes and follow me." We gathered up our clothes and ran upstairs to his room, as soon as the door was shut and locked he relinquished all control.

Morning rolled around too fast, the early morning sun shimmered through his windows. I awoke to him smiling stroking my back. Steve seemed relaxed, eyes full of adoration, he pulled me in for a kiss before he hopped out of bed pulling me in the shower with him. An hour and a rather dirty shower later we made our way into the kitchen grabbing some coffee, playfully bumping into each other smiling like a couple of lovesick teenagers. We sat down at the conference table across from the kitchen getting some knowing looks from Sam, Nat, and Bucky.

"Is that a hickey Y/n?" Wanda giggled, smiling already knowing the answer as I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Whose ass print is on the fucking window!" Tony shriek from the main living room.

"What?" laughed Clint, his eyes scanning the team around the table before landing on me. I was trying to keep my poker face, but then I felt Steve's hand on my thigh under the table and I smirked. Clint squinted his eyes, shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"Why on earth would anyone put their ass on the window, Tony?" Steve kept a straight face with a serious tone, even though his fingers crept their way to my pussy, stroking it from the outside of my jeans.

"Jesus fucking Christ Tony, what kind of place do you think we're living in, a frat house? Who in their right and sober mind would put their ass up on a window?" I yelled out. The rest of the table slowly turned their heads and stared at me in disbelief.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, replay the security footage for last night for the main living room." Tony's curiosity oozing out.

"Sorry Boss, no can do."

"And why's that F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony asked flustered.

"It would seem that Y/n has erased all footage of this room and all hallways for the last 24 hours." Tony stomped towards the conference table with a knowing look on his face.

"You sly little minx," he purred.

I smiled shrugging my shoulders and leaned towards Steve, pulling him towards me in a kiss.


	4. Clint

I pulled out what looked like a small bit of black plastic the size of a half-dollar, I turned it over in my hand realizing I held the new proto-type hearing aid Shuri had made for Clint. Most people didn't realize he was 80% deaf in each ear from a fight years ago when both his eardrums were damaged. I closed my hand delicately around it placing it in my shirt pocket. To the others, it seemed like he didn't give a shit about being deaf, but I knew better. We'd spent enough drunken nights out at the bar together for him to open up to me about his past, and then one day he sat me down to teach me A.S.L. because he kept losing his hearing aids. He laughed and said I become a fast talker when tipsy, making it harder to read my lips. The A.S.L. made it easier out in the field too, we even used it to torment the others with pranks all over the compound. 

Reading lips just wasn't the same when you knew you were missing out on such wonderful sounds you could no longer hear. He adored music when he'd get a new pair of hearing aids, he'd rush to my room and beg me to sing claiming he needed to test out the volume and didn't want to bother anyone else. He'd sit for hours on end perched atop my desk listening to my voice. He loved music, but he had difficulty playing the guitar with the constant disappearance of hearing aids, so he settled on the drums because he could feel the vibrations through his body. I glanced in his direction, smiled sweetly and signed, 'you're up drummer boy,' before walking towards the closest.

"Looks like Legolas is up," Tony said in a snarky tone.

Clint sat on the couch in between Nat and Pietro, he didn't look interested in the game, Nat tapped out something in morse code on his shoulder, he turned to look at her with a doubtful look in his eyes before he got up and dragged his feet towards the closet, eyes on the ground the whole time. My signing was fantastic, I practiced every day to find a way to get closer to him, but my morse code was atrocious, I was curious as to what Nat said to him, I quirked an eye at her questioningly before Tony smiled shutting and locking the door. I could see Clint lean back against the wall, shoulders slumped, hands in his pockets.

"It's okay, Y/n I wouldn't be happy being in here with me either. Six minutes and 56 seconds to go." He grumbled.

I pulled a glowstick out of my back pocket (trust me you never know when you'll need one, I swear to all that is holy, I've used them more than I care to admit in the field), snapped it and a bright white light filled the closet, I pulled out my pocket knife and stuck it to the wall, hanging it high enough for the light to stretch throughout the darkness. I smiled at him, he always had the kindest eyes when he looked at me, happiest when I smiled, but now he looked sad, jaded, bitter, his eyes trained on my lips, ready to read.

"I didn't light up the room for you to read my lips so stow the snappy comebacks okay?" He smirked and nodded his head, I pulled the hearing aid from my shirt pocket, holding it up to the light to wipe off any dust, lint, fuzz, etc before I slipped it over and in his ear, clicking it on. "I'm sorry there's only one, I'll lean closer to this side if you want." He closed his eyes and sighed as the smile swept across his face.

"I was close to forgetting how sweet you sounded." He mumbled, it startled me, sure he smiled and made jokes with me, sparred with me, we hung out all the time, tortured the rest of the crew with childish pranks but he'd never said anything as blunt as that.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" His eyes shot open and stared at me terrified. Clint living in virtual silence left his inner thoughts and monologues to blurt out every once in awhile forgetting people could hear what he said. I ran my fingers through his newly styled mohawk, it sent a shudder down his back and he smirked.

"You heard me, smartass." I loved that confident cocky smile of his. Tony banged on the door causing me to jump, Clint quirked his head towards the door and glowered his eyes.

"Just because Legolas is deaf doesn't mean the rest of us are, stop being so quiet." Tony snipped. 

Clint pushed against me trying to head for the door, he wanted nothing more than to pop Tony in the mouth for all the snide comments. They'd really been working on Clint's last nerve the past few months, between the comments from Tony, lack of sleep and little coffee, he was overly grumpy. I put my hands on his chest trying to keep him still but he kept pushing against me so I did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed him. It was soft and sweet, his lips were chapped but warm, a soft moan escaped his throat before he stopped dead in his tracks, pulled back and stared at me in confusion.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because," I sighed and stared at the ground. His fingers held my chin and lifted my head into the light.

"Don't speak towards the ground please, it's hard to hear with only one in. Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." His insecurities and trust issues flared up, he pursed his lips and nodded his head before leaning back against the wall.

"So what? That was to keep me from hitting your pretty boy crush?" The look of hurt in his face broke my heart.

"He's not my crush." I snapped back, how could he be so oblivious after all this time?

"Oh, okay so future fuck buddy then, I get it," He growled.

"He's not the one I want you moron!" I hissed matter of factly, I'd broken up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago when it dawned on me in the middle of a mission. 

Clint ran in from out of nowhere and saved me from getting shot by a Hydra agent. I was pinned down in a dead-end alley, injured, cracked ribs, a stab wound in my thigh. I'd already taken four Hydra agents down on my own but I was struggling to fight back, my comlink had been busted, I couldn't call out for help, When I didn't respond to anyone after ten minutes, he hauled ass tracking me down. Clint killed the last three agents in true Hawkeye fashion, three arrows notched and away they flew landing in their skulls with a sickening thud. He picked me up and carried me off to the Quinn Jet. Right then and there I saw what had been in front of me the whole time, what I'd been missing out on. He sat by my bedside in the med lab the rest of the night making sure I'd be alright. His death glare scaring off anyone except Dr. Strange, he was the only medical professional in the building Clint trusted to get within 20 feet of me. When Strange assured him I'd recover, he kissed my forehead thinking I was asleep.

"You tell anyone I did that Strange and you'll never get the chance to make a portal out of this compound," he growled, his eyes never leaving my face, as he brushed loose strands of hair off my cheeks.

"Then who? Tell me so I can either shoot him... or try to get over you." He kicked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders, "if I've got to see you date another guy I'm gonna lose my fucking mind cuz you dating that fucking dick pilot...it's been the worst three fucking months of my life!" He yelled. I could hear Tony listening in outside the door snickering as he relayed to the rest of the group about Clint being angry I dated a S.H.I.E.L.D pilot. Clint's admission made me grin and I just stood there shaking my head staring in his eyes.

"Good luck trying to shoot yourself with an arrow then dumbass," I smirked.

"Yeah well... no one's a better shot than....wait what?" His eyes lit up.

"I broke up with him weeks ago." I smiled.

"What?" A hopeful smiled crept across his face.

"You kissed me," I smirked.

"Well...yeah...that was a few seconds ago, did you hit your head or something?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. The incident in the med lab after the rescue in Calgary. You sat by my bedside all night, mumbling to yourself about needing to keep a better eye on me, and when Doc Strange said I'd be alright, you kissed my forehead." I smiled smugly at him.

"You weren't asleep?"

"Nope," I grinned, shaking my head.

"Shit, there goes my street cred," he let out a nervous sigh, running his finger through his hair.

"Read my lips drummer boy, I...love...you!" I grinned.

"Well fuck," he stammered, "I'm a little old for you don't you think?" He said in that typical Clint Barton smartass fashion he started to laugh.

"Shut up and kiss me, dummy." He took his cue, tugged on my shirt collar pulling me towards him slowly before crashing his lips to mine, his body nudged mine against the wall, hands roaming down my shirt unbutton it, resting his hand on my breasts.

"5...4...3...2...1" he whispered counting down as Tony opened the door. We were still in the moment kissing, one of his hands gripped tight around my waist, the other tucked under my bra on my breast. I had one hand tangled up in his hair, the other in a death grip on his ass. I moaned and shoved him out the door smiling, closing the gap between us, aggressively grabbing his shirt pulling him into me, biting his bottom lip before kissing him passionately, fingers ruffling wildly through his hair.

"I'm loving the new hairstyle by the way," I tugged his head back and roughly bit his neck, running my tongue from where I bit to his lips, kissing him like the world was going to end.

"What...the...actually...fuck?!" Tony exclaimed. I grabbed Clint's hand and pulled him out of the room before Nat called my name.

"Y/n," she smiled and tossed me the other hearing aid, "trust me, he'll want to hear that." He turned to smirk at Nat catching it before I did, and placed it in his ear clicking it on, before clutching my hand again, bringing it to his lips.  
"Just where exactly do you two think you're going?" Tony asked dumbfounded, it wasn't often that he found himself unable to speak.  
"Oh, I thought we'd steal the Helicarrier and fuck on the flight deck to some rock music on top of some of Thor's fur rugs, maybe go out for coffee afterwards in your new Aston Martin." I grinned causing Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Peter Quill to spit out their beer.

"Classic rock sweetcheeks, get it right." He chided before slapping my ass.

"Right sorry," I smiled at him and rolled my eyes at Tony, "we're going to steal the Helicarrier and fuck on the flight deck to classic rock....toodles." I waved goodbye to everyone in the room and smirked at Clint. "Race you?"

"Mmm I like a challenge, loser gets bottom?" He smirked wagging his eyebrows.

"Deal, either way, I still win," We took off running through the halls.

A few moments later.

"They're kidding, right? I mean, I know those two can get themselves into some trouble, but you don't think they'd really take the carrier out, do you?" Sam questioned everyone. 

"You have no idea the terror that's just been unleashed on the world now that those two finally admitted they love each other." Nat just laughed and tossed back a shot of vodka.

An hour had gone by, the game had stopped, everyone was drinking, having a good time cracking jokes about what they'd just witnessed between Clint and I. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tried interrupting but no one was listening, that is until the faint rumbling started and grew louder. Glasses and bottles danced around on the tables, the chandeliers shook from the ceiling. Everyone jumped up expecting a fight, Tony ran to the window and looked out.

"Son of a bitch they actually did it!" Everyone ran to the window and watched as the Helicarrier raised up out of the underground hanger, lifting higher and higher until it hovered about the compound. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. tap into the guidance system and land the carrier back in the hangar please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke.

"And why's that?" Tony asked already regretting the answer.

"Y/n has rerouted all controls for the Helicarrier to her tablet, any attempt to hack it will result in the non-stop playing of music by Justin Bieber per Y/n's instructions throughout every radio, phone, comlink, computer and speaker in the compound and the surrounding area in a 100-mile radius."

"What the hell?!" Tony shrieked. "When did she get that diabolical? She's supposed to be the sweet one!"

"I warned you all, remember that, I warned you." Nat grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat back on the couch laughing hysterically. The loudspeakers on the Helicarrier squealed forcing everyone to briefly cover their ears before Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard filled the skies.

"At least the music doesn't suck, F.R.I.D.A.Y. send up a drone and kindly ask Y/n to land the carrier please before Fury gets wind of this, tap the video feed into this television please."

F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned on a drone and the video feed of it leaving his workshop appeared on screen, it flew above the compound and circled the Helicarrier searching before it came to a hover over Clint and me.

The Stroke blared through the Helicarriers loudspeakers, The feed showed Clint and me in the middle of the flight deck. Clint on his back laying on a fur rug indeed stolen from Thor's room (much to Thor's horror), a dazed happy grin on his face as he held on to my hips, eyes watching me bounce up and down on his dick. One hand left my hip and pulled me down into a kiss. Lost in each it was a while before the buzz of the drone became noticed. We both flipped off the drone laughing before I pulled a gun from beside me and shot it out of the sky. The video feed was nothing but static, everyone was in utter shock but after a few moments they cracked up laughing until Fury's face popped up on the screen.

"Can somebody fucking explain to me why the motherfucking Helicarrier is hovering above the compound with what looks like two of my agents fucking on it?"

"Well, you see..." Tony tried to explain, but Nat cut him off.

"Director Fury, it's Barton and Y/n, they finally grew a pair, sir." She tried to keep a straight face.

"Goddamn it, now I owe Hill $100 bucks." From that day on there were warning signs installed all over the compound that read.

"In under no circumstances are you to steal and fuck on the Helicarrier or any other S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle by Order of Director Fury"


	5. Loki

I pulled out a tiny gold ring in the shape of a snake with emerald eyes, when I placed it in my ungloved palm to inspect it, it came to life uncoiling and hissing, it's emerald eyes staring at me before slithering its way to the ring finger on my left hand, winding itself around my finger baring it's fangs before it turned back into a ring. I smiled in amazement watching the magic occurring in my hand, internally I was freaking out, struggling to control my heart rate.

"Alrighty then, Rock of Ages, behave and under no circumstance get all stabby stabby got it?" Tony squinted his eyes, still wary of Loki. He watched him leaning against the far wall of the room, arms crossed, surveying the room with his green eyes. "And no battle armor damn it!" Loki sighed pushing away from the wall walking towards the closet, his usual black and green leather armor shimmered away revealing a jet black three-piece suit. He leaned against the wall inside the closet, eyes focused intently on me as I walked towards him.

Tony leaned in and whispered in my ear as I got closer, "he tries anything funny knock three times and Thor will kick his ass." I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. The door shut and locked behind me.

"Interesting." Loki softly laughing, "just why are you excited Elskede?" His voice low and seductive.

"What did you call me? I swear to all that is holy if you just called me a bitch in Asgardian I'll stab you!" What you would call our friendship was unusual, one second he'd be friendly as a kitten sitting on the couch in the lounge reading a book while I read my own with my head in his lap, he'd hold his book with one hand and play with my hair with the other. In the next moment, he'd be angry, spouting in Asgardian which would make Thor blush, and he'd storm out of the room and avoid me for days. Thor was always left apologizing for Loki's behavior.

"Forgive him Y/n, he still struggles with life on Midgard, take no offense to his rashness." Thor would smile oddly and run after Loki.

"Elskede," he stepped closer, hands on my shoulders gently pushing me against the door, a hand softly ran across my cheek. "That is what you are, Elskede." Tears starting streaming down my face, my body shook.

"I can't deal with these mood swings anymore Loki, stop messing with me. One second you're so sweet and the next you avoid me like I'm Death itself. I can't...I just can't." Both of his hands now on my cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears.

"Beloved one," he choked out.

"What?" I whimpered.

"I called you beloved one."

"Just stop playing mind games with me, I can't handle this anymore." I started sobbing, "I can't deal being in love with someone who hates me, why else would you act like the way you do?"

His hands dropped from my face and he stepped back, an orb of light appeared out his palm lighting the tiny closet, his face was tear-stained, eyes full of regret.

"The only other person who had ever shown me the same kindness and love as you was Frigga, my Mother and look at what I did to her? Like a fool I let myself think someone like you could love a monster like me, but every time I try to open myself up to tell you the truth, a small part of me screams out you never would. I want nothing more than to claim you as mine, but what right do I have to happiness after all I've done? What right do I have to subject you to the mocking and the glances from others knowing you're with the evil monster that was bent on world domination? I don't care what people think of me but I won't stand for them thinking down upon you." I'd never seen him in such pain other than when Hulk kicked his ass in Stark Tower.

"You love me?" I gasped.

"Since the moment you took my hand and said hello, and showed me around this place. You spent the whole day with me ensuring I was comfortable in these new surroundings, helping me understand Midgard and all its technology. You talk to me as if an equal, you never judge or laugh at me, you just smile and speak softly, so calmly and never rushed. I don't deserve such attention or affection, so I run, I lash out, push you away because I'm..."

"Scared?"

"I have never been more scared of anything in my life than the thought of you not feeling the same."

I wiped his tear-stained cheeks and smiled, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him towards me. The kiss was soft and delicate, my warm skin melting against his cold. His arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer, the kiss turned feverish, his hands roaming all over my body. We pulled away to breathe and smiled, I rested my head on his chest, he kissed my forehead.

"I am a broken man Y/n, I won't always be the easiest to deal with. I cannot promise I won't have defiant moments, I'm far older than you and a bit set in my ways."

"Then we'll take this slow, just please, don't run from me, let me help, that's all I've ever tried to do."

"I will do my best Elskede."

Thor opened the door with a worried look on his face until he saw the look in his brother's eyes, he smiled knowingly that Loki had finally confessed his feelings towards me. Thor smiled proudly noticing how protectively Loki had his arms wrapped around me, and the quick tender kiss he placed on the top of my head.

"You did good brother," he whispered grinning as Loki lifted me up and carried me to the couch much to the shock of everyone else in the room, where he sat down placing me across his lap, my arms wrapped around him, head in the crook of his neck, one of his arms still wrapped protectively around me, while the other played with my hair smiling down at my face.


	6. Bruce

I pulled out a pair of glasses, I was highly confused until it dawned on me, they belonged to Bruce. I glanced up at him, his eyes showed shock and embarrassment, his face flushed.

"I hate you so much right now Tony," he hissed. He was crossing the room towards the closet when his heart monitor beeped at a rapid pace. He turned at the group with a look of sheer terror and managed to say "I'm sorry" before the Hulk made an impromptu appearance. Everyone in the room sat motionless, barely breathing, the last time the Hulk came out to play he destroyed a quarter of the city. I wasn't afraid, besides Nat I was the only one able to calm Hulk, but what no one knew what that the Hulk had made a few unknown appearances around the compound just to see me.

"Hulk miss Y/n." He sat down in the middle of the room, his eyes trained on me, his lips forming a pout. I slowly walked towards him, even though he was used to me, quick movements still unnerved him.

"I've missed you too Big Guy." His arms rushed forward pulling me up into his chest giving me a less than a gentle hug. Everyone in the room gasped in horror fearing for the worst. "A little too tight Big Guy, remember, I'm fragile like the snowflakes outside." I smiled at him. He frowned and loosened his grip but still holding on.

"Hulk sorry," his eyes scanning the room suspiciously.

"It's ok, they're friends. Remember we talked about friends." I smiled gazing into his big eyes.

"Yes, Hulk remember."

"I need to do something with Bruce for a little bit, but afterward you and I can go swimming in that big pool I showed you. Is that okay?"

"But Hulk miss Y/n, Bruce no like Hulk play with Y/n."

"I know, he's just scared I might get hurt, but you'd never hurt me would you?" I placed my palm on his cheek, he tilted his head towards my hand and closed his eyes, a soft smile crept across his face.

"Never hurt, Y/n, Hulk love Y/n."

"I love you too Big Guy, but I need to be with Bruce for a little bit okay? Then you and I will swim all night long in that giant pool or until you get tuckered out." He pulled me higher up so we were face to face and smiled, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he set me down gently on the carpet.

"Y/n swim like fishy," he laughed before slowly changing back into a shocked and confused Bruce.

"How did you do that and without him going crazy?" Tony asked bewildered.

"Easy, he's a separate person and he deserves to be treated as such instead of the massive threat you all think he is." I sighed.

"But he destroyed the city, not even Nat could calm him down? Are you saying you could have prevented that?" Steve asked shocked.

"Yeah, if I hadn't been deep undercover for Fury, I could have stopped him."

"How?" Nat was freaking out trying to understand what she just saw and I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's done it numerous times over the last year," Bruce spoke up as he picked up the pieces of what was left of his shirt. "The Other Guy adores her. The first time it happened, I'd passed out in my lab, having an overly vivid dream she..." he glanced at me ashamed and then down at the floor, "that someone got killed and I got upset. Y/n found him by accident while she was strolling through the compound. He was enthralled by her smile and her ponytail, he followed her around like a puppy. Every time I had a nightmare, he'd come out and find her. I'm sorry, I should have told you all." I'd never seen Bruce look so ashamed in all the time I'd known him, he looked like a dog waiting to be beaten by an owner that didn't deserve their love and devotion.

"No, Y/n's right, I'm sorry Bruce, truly I am." Tony smiled at Bruce helping him up off the floor.

"It's okay, Y/n you don't have to go in the closet. If it's alright with you, I think I better just go back to my room."

"Not a chance Banner, now get that cute butt in the closet," I smirked causing a few in the room to giggle.

"You sure? What if he, I mean that's a small space and he's..." he looked apprehensive.

"Neither of you would ever hurt me, not scoot that booty." I playfully slapped his ass as I walked passed him and into the closet.

Tony turned to the rest of the group and smiled a genuine heartfelt smile, "I've been telling you for years she's the sweet one, she makes us all look like a bunch of uncivilized heathens." He smirked because he knew he was right, I may be a diabolical killing machine in the field, but the rest of the time I was just happy to be alive, the glass was always half full, happy to be surrounded by a crazy dysfunctional family.

Bruce reluctantly walked into the closet and Tony shut the door behind him, he leaned against the wall looking sheepishly at me.

"Just relax Bruce, deep breath, I swear I won't bite, hard." I grinned.

"Every time I look at you, my heart starts racing and he fights to get out."

"He won't this time, I promise, so can you shut up already so I can finally kiss you?" Calming Hulk in front of everyone caused a surge of confidence to flow through me, I'd been crushing on Bruce for ages. He was so sweet and innocent, I loved listening to him ramble on over all the crazy experiments he was working on with Tony, seeing his eyes light up, he'd flash a gorgeous goofy grin while talking a mile a minute. I didn't understand a quarter of what he said but the fact that he was so passionate about it went straight to my heart.

"You wanna kiss...me? Did I hit my head or something?" I could see him fidgeting in the dim light.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're attractive, smart, killer smile and you have two of the best bodyguards in the universe." I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight.

"You said two, I'm assuming one of them is the Other Guy, who's the second?" He smirked.

"Me you dork. You've been a little oblivious to the fact that I do like you, in fact, I've grown to love you. Hulk is just apart of the package deal and I'm cool with that."

"You sure about that?"

"So sure that I know he'll let me kiss you without making an appearance the second I do." Before he could argue I brushed myself against him, I dropped my phone on the floor, the light casting a faint glow from the floor. My hands tangled in his hair, our lips met. His body tensed and tried to pull back when his heart started to race, but he was against the wall. My hand resting on his chest, his body slowly relaxing with every touch. He let out a soft sigh, his forehead against mine.

"I've thought about that for far too long, I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"Won't happen, as long as Hulk gets some attention, he'll let Bruce have some as well."

"What do you mean attention, like this kind of attention?" His eyebrow arched bewildered making me laugh.

"No no, nothing like that, later me and the Big Guy are swimming." I grinned ear to ear.

"Oh, well then as long as I get this part, I think I can live with that." He pulled me into another kiss as the door to the closet opened and we were met with a collective, "Aww."


	7. Peter Quill

I pulled out a small Flash Gordon action figure and bust out laughing, I laughed so hard that I doubled over and fell on the floor. I was in a hardcore giggle-fit and it took Tony a minute to realize what item I held in my hand. The rest of the room was shooting me weird looks, it wasn't very often that I acted so out of character like this without a bit of liquid courage. Tony smirked to himself thinking he figured it out.

"Wow Quill if you have this effect on a woman without her even looking at you, I'm not sure what's even going to happen in that closet."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny, everyone laugh at the highly attractive space pilot, you won't be laughing when I'm done with you sweetheart." He tried glaring at me but it looked more like a sultry smolder, causing me to laugh again. Tony helped me up off the floor and swatted my ass.

"Go get him, Kitten," he chuckled. I walked towards the door, stopped and turned towards everyone else and started singing.

"I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction," I sang, shimming my body, pointing my fingers at Quill, doing a little dance. He'd tried repeatedly to flirt with me to no avail. When that didn't work we slipped into a weird friendship of flirting and poking fun of each other like bickering kids. He brought out that childish side in me that even Clint and Sam feared. Needless to say one too many of my pranks went over the line, even for them. Don't get me wrong, Quill is overly funny and attractive, and a killer smile but did he honestly think I was going to drop my panties for a hot pilot from space? It would take a lot more than some lame ass lines and a killer smile. I smirked at him and walked backward into the closet still singing. Everyone else was trying not to laugh. "Cause I try and I try and I try and I try, I can't get no satisfaction." He stomped across the room, eyes glued to mine the whole time, he slammed the door shut before Tony could even touch the knob.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" He glowered.

"Actually I think I'm rather adorable," I smirked.

"That's beside the point, why you'd have to laugh at me like that?" He sounded hurt.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought poking fun of each other and harmless flirting was our thing?" My heart skipped a beat, did I really hurt his feelings?

"It was until..." his voice faltered, "forget it, let's just wait out the time and go our separate ways." I could feel the air from his body slamming against the wall whoosh my hair.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up space cowboy. What's going on and what do you mean separate ways? You're not leaving Earth yet are you?"

"What's it matter to you?" He growled. My heart was in my throat, did I actually like him? Oh for fucks sakes I did!

"I..." I reached my hands out for him and they landed on his shoulders, he was in that leather jacket he always wore, I didn't notice it out in the lounge, it brought a smile to my face. "You're wearing your jacket." A hint of whimsy in my voice.

"Yeah so," he unfolded his arms and they fell to his sides, I moved closer to him, fingers running up and down the front of the jacket.

"I always thought you looked so good in this jacket." I grabbed onto the jacket a little too possessively.

"What are you doing?" I could hear the tone in his voice, the exhale of his breath, he was curious as to what was coming next.

"Probably something I should have a while ago. Now that you're leaving, I guess I have no choice." I tugged roughly on his jacket, our lips crashing together. I could feel him smile through the kiss as a moan escaped my lips. He took the chance and darted his tongue in, rolling over mine like waves. A hand went around my waist pulling me tighter into his body, the other tangled in my hair. My hands finally letting go of the jacket slithered their way under his t-shirt and across his chiseled chest. I could feel a rumbled growl in his chest.

"It wouldn't have been just some long-distance booty call with you Y/n, I fell for you hard and it's been killing me looking at you every day."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about this, I have but I didn't want to...I mean you'd eventually have to go back into space and then what...I guess I didn't want to get attached and wind up broken hearted." I rested my head on his chest, his arms around my shoulders, he kissed the top of my head.

"You could tag around with me and my crew for a while until you get bored of me that is."

"You think space is ready for someone like me?" I laughed.

"Who cares, I am." He laughed deeply, "you just might be the smartest thing I've ever done." I bust out laughing.

"Wait that didn't come out right," to which I laughed even harder. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head towards him and kissed me hard. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands wound up and under my shirt, unhooking my bra. The door swung open.

"Well, well, well, apparently someone did get a little satisfaction." He grinned, Quill walked out of the closet with me still wrapped around him, I smirked at Tony.

"It appears I'll need a suit fit for space travel Tony," I giggled.

"Already on it, it's 98% done." I arched my eyebrow at him. "I knew the second you laid eyes on Quill you'd be running off to space. We'll just call you a S.H.I.E.L.D to Galaxy Diplomat. Our eyes and ears in the sky against the next threat, and if you ever get bored of Flash Gordon here, you're always welcome back home." Quill slowly lowered me to the ground and I hugged Tony before turning back to Quill and grabbing him by his jacket, pulling him into another kiss.

"Come on Flash, let's see how good you really are." He smiled and looked around the room shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say, I'm the Galaxies good looking gift to that woman," before he darted off after me.

It was a long and highly distracting trek to my room, one second we're walking hand in hand smiling like idiots, the next one of us was up against a wall groaning as the other kissed their way from lips to neck. Once out of the elevator and on the floor I shared with Bucky and Steve, clothes started coming off leaving a trail in our wake. A boot here, a sock there, my t-shirt hanging off a light fixture, jeans crumbled up in the middle of the hallway. He stood in front of my door drinking in the naked sight of me before him. All he had left on was his boxers not leaving much to the imagination and his jacket in his hands. He was about to drop the jacket on the floor when I shook my head. His eyes followed as I took it from his hands and slid it on.

"How do I look?" I smirked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic ...and I don't think I'm getting that back am I?" He grinned.

"Not a chance flyboy." I kicked my door opened and hit play on my iPod, he chuckled at the choice, Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop.

"You'll fit right in out there ya know." His goofy grin flashing across his face.

He kicked the door shut, nudging me towards the bed, kissing my neck, slowly unzipping the jacket sliding it off my body, eyeing me up and down with a hungry look. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed with a grin. His fingers tracing circles up my thigh before his thumb landed on my clit, pinch it between his fingers. I moaned and pitched my hips forward into his fingers.

"I want to take my time but somehow I think I have the rest of my life for that." He chuckled, I started to laugh again, I covered my mouth, happy laughter tears streaking down my face. "And what's so funny now?" He quirked his eye.

"I was just wondering what sex in space was like? I mean here, people make out in their cars, even on the hoods of their cars. Do you fuck on the Milano in the vastness of space with just your helmet on?" 

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, for now, just...shut up alright." He grinned, lining himself up and slowly pumping in my folds, I melted into the bed, my fingers raking his back, his lips kissing my chest, lips grazing my breasts before landing on my lips. His pace quickened, I moaned his name, the familiar tightening forming ready to explode when out of nowhere we heard Steve and Bucky yell.

"Damn it Y/n! That's not cool." Bucky screamed as he threw the vast pile of clothes at my door.

We looked at each other and cracked up laughing, I flipped him on his back, his eyes wild, I leaned down and kissed him softly, hips grinding against him quickening my pace. Staring into those eyes, I lost myself, my fingers dug into his chest. I bounced harder and faster, his eyes follow mine, a growl roared from those lips of his, I leaned backward placing my hands on his thighs. I rode him like there was no tomorrow, his thumb found it's way to my clit, he rubbed roughly and moaning watching me squirm, he knew I was close. He snuck a finger in and pumped along with me, at that I was over the edge. I screamed 'Starlord,' out loud that makes him chuckle before he groaned and grunted out his own orgasm. It was his turn to bust out laughing now, wrapping his arms around me pulling me down onto his chest.

"Finally someone knows my name." Hooked on a Feeling blared through my speakers, we both grinned and started singing at the top of our lungs to the dismay of Steve and Bucky, they pounded on my door to knock it off, but I just turned the music louder and laid my head on his chest. 'Space ain't seen nothing yet,' I thought.


	8. Tony

I pulled out an antique engagement ring, I stared at it confused and in total shock before I dropped it on the floor.

"What in the hell kinda fucking joke is that?" I shrieked. Tony bent over and picked it up off the floor smiling as he turned it in his fingers before putting it in his pocket.

"It belonged to my mother thank you very much." A melancholy smile on his face.

"Why would you put that in there? How does that even represent you?"

"I'd have thought with as smart as you are you would have figured that out by now. Most of these items are past, present and future representations of ourselves. Even a billionaire playboy thinks of the future you know." He flashes the same sexy smile he does to all women he flirts with.

"I see, that's some sick joke even for you." I snapped, all that built up anger I'd held in over his childish jokes the last month. "The 'let's make fun of Y/n because she's forever single and can't find anyone to love her' shit you've been spouting for a month now. Another 'here I found this guy that's perfect for you' only to be stood up yet again sitting at a restaurant alone three weeks in a row. You seem to think it's a fucking hilarious and I'm sick of it. Day in and day out you poke fun of me for being single and how I'm 'wasting all that beauty on nothing'. Why, because you're bored, you need someone to torment to avoid thinking about how shitty and lonely your own life is Tony? Let's just get this over with and then I'm out."

"What do you mean out?" He asked worriedly.

"I mean as soon as the Milano is geared up, I'm heading out with Quill and his crew for a while. Fury likes the idea of having eyes and ears in the Galaxy for S.H.I.E.L.D." Every eye in the room shocked.

"You can't be serious?" Steve said. "You're apart of this family Y/n."

"I'm not needed here. You all did just fine without me and you won't even notice I'm gone." I sighed.

"You're wrong, Dollface," said Bucky.

"Too little too late I guess." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell anyone how you felt?" Nat questioned, she looked upset and hurt at the thought of me leaving.

"I have actually, but the only one who took the time to listen to me was Loki." All eyes turned to Loki in anger.

"What is it you people say? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' How else is she supposed to feel worth unless out on her own?" He smiled at me, "you'll do fantastic things out there darling, I know it." I walked in the closet and leaned against the wall staring at the floor. I could feel Tony's footsteps and the door softly shut, his Arch-reactor giving a faint glow in the darkness.

"Y/n...I...I'm an asshole. I'm sorry." He looked as if he was going to reach out and touch me but pulled his hands back to his sides.

"Tell me something I don't know." I huffed tears streaming down my face. I hadn't made up my mind about traveling with the Guardians until I saw that stupid ring and all the pent up frustration just spilled out. How could I allow myself to love someone that could be so cruel and callous, so full of himself? I had convinced myself that he could love someone like me, but I had nothing to offer.

"I'm a narcissistic asshole and a giant child, but I never meant to hurt you," barely above a whisper.

"Why'd you set me up on those dates? It was cruel, getting my hopes up at something normal. What'd you do pay them off to stand me up? Did you get a good laugh out of it? Didn't you realize I loved you?!"

"I wanted to make you happy, I sure as hell couldn't. I thought those guys could, but then seeing you walk out that door, that smile on your face. The way you waltzed down the stairs like you were on cloud nine, I..."

"You what?" I growled.

"I threatened them as Ironman if they went within 10 feet of you okay. I wanted to be the reason you smiled, the reason you danced down the stairs. I want you, and not just to sleep with you I want all of you. The you that curls up on the sofa reading book after book, a cup of tea in your hand, blissful smile on your face. I want the sleepy you that stumbles into the kitchen in the morning singing Habanera but won't talk to anyone until after that first sip of coffee touches your lips. I want to be with the you that spends hours on end in front of the computer hacking away doing your thing so people don't have to go out in the field and get hurt. I don't want just your body, I want you. The thought of another guy even looking at you drove me crazy because he'd never be able to see you the way I do, never appreciate all the little things that make you, you. It doesn't matter, either way, I hurt you and you leaving is what I deserve." He slumped down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

"Why couldn't you just say this instead of being a dick?" He just chuckled.

"You know, the first time you walked into my lab, Bruce and I were working on a redesign on my suit and you pointed out the tiniest minuscule flaw in the wiring from 40 feet across the room. You left me in utter silence because I couldn't believe you were right, but the second you left the lab. Sure as shit, I electrocuted myself and if I would have just listened to you, it never would have happened but I have this need, this sick desire to be the smartest person in the room. There you were just some random Agent new to the team with some serious hacking skills and killer eyesight.' He threw his head back and laughed. "After Bruce picked my ass up off the floor, he told me to marry you. He said 'you run after that girl and you marry her. She'll keep you from doing something stupid and killing yourself.'"

"Serious?" I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, and look at me now. I'm still a massive asshole, a horrible fuck-up and I just lost what I'm pretty sure is the love of my life to some space jockey."

"You sure you love me or just the thought of me?" He sighed.

"I love you more than I love myself if that makes sense, but you're leaving and I'm not saying that to guilt you into anything. I don't deserve you anyhow, I acted like a child and pushed you away."

"If you could do it all over again, would you do it differently?"

"In a heartbeat." He sighed, "I still would have set you up on a blind date, but it'd be me sitting there watching your smiling face as you crossed the restaurant. We'd stay until closing time, probably have the best-damned conversation either of us has ever had, a walk along the river, impromptu dancing in the street, a goodnight kiss that would leave us smiling for days and after a few dates maybe breakfast in bed so I could admire that gorgeous fluffy bedhead you're always rocking in the mornings."

"Tony?"

"Yeah kitten," his face so sad.

"I think I'd like you set me up on a date." He sat up straight staring into my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes but just so you know, the Guardians won't hesitate to come back and swoop me up. Rocket adores my skills and Groot keeps stealing all my games." I laughed.

"Understood." Tony smiling ear to ear. Quill opened up the door glancing between the two of us, he shot a knowing look.

"Space would have been pretty cool, just saying. Rockets gonna be pissed." He smiled.

I stood up and held out my hand towards Tony knowing full well his dislike of things being handed to him. He smiled up at me and grabs onto my hand allowing me to pull him up. Murmurs waft around the room at seeing that. Never in the history of knowing Tony Stark had anyone ever seen him accept something handed to him. He grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Consider this a promise. Happy, bring the car around, I have a lot of mistakes to make up for." He smiled kissing my hand.


	9. Thor

I pulled out an actual hammer, a miniature completely usable hammer and stared at Tony confused.

"I guess you?" He looked utterly giddy and started laughing. 

"Really Y/n? I mean I know you want me, we all know you want me, but that my dear kitten is for Thor. I couldn't lift the real thing to put in here so I had to improvise." He winked. I looked across the room at Thor, instantly blushing. I felt a tap on my shoulder only to be met with a smiling Natasha, she shoved a large shot in my hands.

"Liquid courage," I tossed it back grinning at her, she smacked my ass and pushed me towards the closest.

"Now now ladies, do that when I got my phone out." Tony laughed. 

Thor with a small smile got out of his seat and started walking towards the closet when Loki whispered something in his ear causing a strange bewildered look to sweep across his face before glaring at Loki. Loki just stood there with smirking. Thor stomped in twirling Mjolnir in his hands with a murderous look. I shrank to the back of the closet at that look, it was the same look he had in battle. Tony closed the door chuckling asking Loki what he'd said.

We stood in complete silence, I could feel his eyes on me, the sound and occasional brush of air as he flipped Mjolnir in his hands, I'd had enough games for one evening, I felt a migraine coming on.

"Did I do something wrong?" I questioned.

"Your heart belongs to my brother that's what's wrong." He growled angrily, he dropped Mjolnir, it landed with a loud thud. 

"Excuse me? I don't belong to anyone. Why the hell would you think I love that little shit of an asshole?" It was my turn to sound pissy.

"He told me so, he said if I kissed you he'd tell everyone that I love... nevermind." His voice drifted off.

"Nah uh, spill it. I've had a very trying past couple of weeks dealing with everyone's bullshit being couped up in the Compound and that dumbass, 'nevermind, forget about it' speech out of everyone's mouth. I'm about to start throwing punches at the next person who says that to me." I hissed. 

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down," he started laughing.

"What's so funny Thunder Boy?" My voice gruff.

"I'm wishing there was a bit of light in here."

"Why?" I growled.

"Because you look adorably gorgeous when you're all feisty and mad, it's very distracting in the battle you know." He'd nervously laughed just thinking about it.

"Uh...what?" I was in shock, did he just...yeah he did. "You think I'm attractive when I'm angry?" I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight app. We both blinked at the sudden light.

"Well yeah, you remind me of the Norse shieldmaidens my Mother used to tell me stories of. They were the fiercest warriors on Midgard. Viking warrior women, they did everything with the men as equals until childbirth that is, then well, they were as Spiderboy would say 'hardcore.' Birthing a child and a few days later right back out there shoulder to shoulder with her mate protecting what was theirs."

"I know a lot about Norse mythology actually." I laughed, "before my parents died they'd spend their time working on our genealogy, tracing our ancestry. They traced our lines back to a single massive valley along the coast of Norway." I leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the floor, he followed my lead and did the same.

"Really? That sounds fascinating." His eyes were wide with wonder and amazement.

"Oh it was for them, I was still young and not interested. I didn't get into it until after they...died."

"I'm sorry." A solemn smile on his face.

"It was a long time ago, nothing to be sorry about. Before they died, they flew out to the valley to see it for themselves, they loved it so much they bought it on the spot."

"The plot of land?" His brow arched.

"No," I laughed, "the whole valley actually, village and all."

"What?!" His mouth gaped open.

"Tony wasn't the only one who was born into a rich family." I sighed.

"You act nothing like him," he flashed a soft smile afraid he might offend.

"That's because he thinks he's everything his money, and I'm everything without it."

"That doesn't make any sense," he laughed. 

"I gave all of it away, every cent. Some to an archaeological society that specifies in Norse and Viking history, I built a full-blown working Viking village on the coastline of the valley, kind of a walking museum so kids and people can see what it was like in day to day life. Blacksmiths, farmers, weavers, fishermen, livestock, vegetables, the whole thing totally authentic, everything done exactly the way the Viking would have and with the same exact tools. The people that work there also live there, not by force mind you. They just love their heritage so much that they willingly wanted to live the way their ancestors did. Some live in the village and travel to work, some people can't give up modern conveniences," I laughed. "All proceeds from the working Viking village go into a fund for the people in that valley and their future families, the rest of it was used to create scholarship funds so the kids in the valley can have a better future. Who knows, maybe they'll go off to college and bring back everything they learned to make farming and living easier on their parents. The only stipulation I put into all of this was that the valley was never to be commercialized, no modern buildings or big corporate bullshit like Wal-mart or Starbucks getting built pushing out the farmers and the mom and pop places. When the archaeologists dig up sites in the valley, they have to refill the land back in as close to the original state and if need be plant trees, vegetation, etc. The funds for all of that paid for so they don't have to worry about applying for funding from some organization that would make them do horrible things." 

"Wow, I was wrong."

"About what?" I tilted my head and grinned.

"The way your face lit up when you talked with such passion about all of that." I couldn't help but laugh. 

"I've never told anyone about it, Fury only knows because he was a nosy ass and wanted to know where my inheritance disappeared to, he didn't want to hire someone with gambling addictions you know. I can't help myself, looking in those eyes of your and I just kinda spilled my heart out." I grinned at him, "You're a big teddy bear."

"A teddy bear? Don't bears usually get all rawr," he made claws with his hands and fake attacked me, but the instant his face was near mine his eyes changed. They stared at my mouth, he licked his lips, his hands around my waist pulling me into his lap, my legs straddling his thighs, his lips on mine. His hands wound their way up my back, fingers gripping tight onto my shoulders. I could feel the bulge he'd been fighting to contain against me. 

"Thor," I moaned tilting my head back. His tongue licked my jawline, his lips kissing trails along my neck before finding my lips again.

"Come to dinner with me," he panted between kisses. 

"Anytime, anywhere Teddy Bear." I giggled, the door flew open, Tony snapping a picture on his phone, the rest of the team craning their necks to see me straddling Thor on the floor of the closet his arms wrapped around me protectively. I saw Loki glaring daggers at Thor, I pushed myself off of Thor grabbing the first thing my fingers touched and stalked over towards Loki hitting him in the chest with it.

"You lying conniving underhanded son of a bitch!" I yelled, "how dare you tell Thor you and I were together." I smacked his face, he looked down at my hand horrified and wide-eyed, the rest of the team gasping and whispering. "What's a matter Loki, don't like getting pushed around? Why don't you fucking kneel bitch." I hissed glaring at him, Thor laughing thunderously behind me.

"It's...not that...your...hand...you...how?" His eyes flashed to my hand and back towards Thor who stood outside of the closet grinning with pride. 

"What about my hand, I didn't slap you hard enough cuz it doesn't hurt yet." I bellowed.

"You're other hand." He stammered. 

I looked down to see I was holding Mjolnir, a mischievous grin crossed my face, I turned to look at Thor. He nodded his head smiling proudly as if he knew what my look meant. I swept Loki's legs out from underneath him, he fell on his back with an exasperated look on his face. I knelt on his legs and dropped Mjolnir on his chest knowing he couldn't move it, I patted his shoulder before walking back towards Thor taking his hand in mine.

"Maybe next time you'll think about being a lying little shithead huh Loki?" 

"Yes ma'am," he groaned.

"You care for a little trip?" He smiled at me.

"Sure, where to Teddy Bear?" I chuckled.

"I'd like you to meet my mother, I think she would adore you and Odin would be delighted to hear about Mjolnir. What'd you say?"

"Let's go Thunder Boy." He picked me up and threw me on his back laughing.

"Hold tight little shieldmaiden," we walked out the patio doors and he called Heimdahl to open a door to Asgard.

"Did she just...I mean we all saw that right?" Steve sputtered out.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony called out.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Did Y/n just really wield that damned hammer or is there something wrong with this alcohol?" Tony stammered.

"She did indeed sir, would you like to see the video of it?"

"No, no, just archive that in her file for later." He sighed.


	10. Sam

I reached in the bag and pulled out a small pair of metal wings squinting my eyes at Tony, the murderous glare was enough to make him laugh.

"No, not gonna happen!" I yelled already stomping back towards the elevator.

"Wilson you're up," Tony was trying not to laugh too hard at the impending chaos that would erupt in the closet.

Before I could make it to the elevator I felt a gust of wind and Pietro's grip carrying me into the closet, shoving me into the waiting arms of Sam as he slammed the door locking it shut. I pushed Sam's hands off me and turned to pound my fists on the door, there was no way I wanted to be trapped in here with him, not after what he did.

"Let me out Tony, let me out or so help me I will share your browser history to the entire world you narcissistic bastard," but he just laughed at me.

"6 minutes 50 seconds Y/n, deal with it." Tony roared in laughter. Sam sighed letting out a frustrated moan.

"Why do you hate me so much? I've been nothing but nice to you." 

"Nice to me?! Nice?! You were supposed to fly me to the top of a building so I could shoot the bad guys but YOU let me go and I fell 30 stories before you went all jackass dive-bombing down to grab me by my ANKLE laughing your ass off. Then, THEN, you chucked me, you literally threw me on that rooftop and thought that kissing me was a brilliant way to say sorry instead of sorry. Who the fuck does that?" My voice echoing my frustrations through the closet. 

"Did you ever think that you make me nervous and I panicked having to hold onto you like that." I could feel the heat from his body closing in on me.

"Why do I make you nervous? You're the great Sam Wilson, the Falcon, the Ladies Man. Jesus Christ the way you boast about yourself to the guys all the time you." A snide laugh left my lips before I could stop myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, the anger in his tone sent a shiver down my spine, his breath was hot on my cheek. 

"You want everyone to know you're God's gift to women when you're nothing more than a scared little boy who wouldn't know what to do with a woman if your life depended on it!" I hissed, I could barely see him but I felt my nose touch his own as I was squaring up trying to get into his face. I could feel his heart pounding, bouncing in his chest and against mine. 

"What do you want from me, I'm all talk, I'm a guy, it's what we do! You want me to apologize for freaking out being that close like that and dropping you? It was an accident, I swear on the lives of my future children, it was an accident. You just get me so damned flustered and nervous and I turn into an idiot." His voice lowered and he took a few steps back from me. "If saying I'm sorry will stop you from hating me then I'm sorry. Bucky was right, I never stood a chance anyway."

"Wait, what? What does Bucky have to do with anything?"

"He overheard me talking to Steve about crushing on you, gave me that stupid smug smirk saying it wouldn't matter cuz you wouldn't..." his voice trailed off.

"Because I wouldn't what?" I took a couple of steps towards him, he backed himself up against the wall.

"You wouldn't go out with me." His voice barely above a whisper but I felt the warmth of his breath on my face. 

I closed my eyes in agitation because I knew all this animosity towards him was my own stupidity. I was scared of falling like that, my whole life flashed before my eyes and then the way he smiled and laughed at me, pulling me up to the rooftop by my ankle just made me feel like a complete moron. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered, it took him by surprise, his hands finding my shoulders griping on loosely.

"Why are you sorry, I dropped you?" The confusion rolling off his tongue drowning in my ears.

"I don't hate you, I just partially dislike you at the moment because ...falling freaked me out. For like 10 seconds I was totally convinced that was how I was going to die. When the mission was over I took all that frightened emotion out on you." I put my hands on his chest and leaned my forehead on his shoulder.

"Y/n I'm sorry too, I swear it was an accident and it'll never happen again."

"You really wanna make it up to me?" I softly laughed into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me giving me a tight squeeze.

"I do," he sighed.

"Cool, dinner Friday night say 7 p.m.?"

"Hold up, did you just ask ME out?" His laugh was deep ringing in my ear.

"Indeed, now as far as getting Bucky back, you wanna go make out on his bed after Tony opens the door?" 

"Hell yeah!"


	11. Bruce/Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Prologue/epilogue to the Seven Minutes in Heaven with Bruce Banner as requested. Sorry it took so long, but with the goings-on in the world right now I've gotten a bit overwhelmed.*

There was just something about Tuesdays that sucked. I could never place my finger on it, but something about that day made it impossible to sleep. I could tire myself out all day in the gym or from a mission and still find myself unable to sleep. No amount of Ambien or Nyquil Zzz provided me any help. I could get myself into a drinking contest with Nat and Tony and still lay wide awake in my bed. Something about Tuesday hated me with a passion.

A bulk of the Compound was fast asleep as I strolled through its hallways and rooms in search of something to quiet my mind. I needed to find something to make me sleep, but my issue with Tuesday had been going on for as long as I could remember. It was like the Fates were playing some joke on me. I shook my head at the thought and popped in my earbuds muttering the words to my vast collection of songs.

I passed by Tony's lab, all the lights were still on even at this hour late into the night. His music was blaring as he danced around the room working in his latest, 'I'm a fucking genius bow down to me' project. I jogged past his windows as fast as I could in an effort not to be seen. Tony's idea with my Tuesday problem was a simple one in his eyes, a night with him would solve all my problems. The thought made me shutter, all the 'things' he'd plowed through in his time sent a shiver through me.

Lost in exhausted thought I found myself on the edge of the Compound near Bruce's lab. He didn't mind being isolated so far away, at least that's what he told everyone. We all knew he did it in case of a code Green. It was disheartening to see someone so intelligent in such fear over a part of him that wasn't his fault. The Hulk was just like a giant misunderstood kid. Each time he got out it wasn't so much that he was angry as he was frightened. Constantly brought out in the middle of a confrontation, guns blazing and people fighting, it'd freak anyone out.

The lights from his lab bled out into the hallway. Unlike Tony, Bruce played his music softer, almost always jazz or classical because he found it calming. Mumbling the words to Julia Brennan's Inner Demons I dance walked my way past the windows. Glancing in Bruce was nowhere to be seen so on my way I went. I wondered how many times I'd walk the same path tonight before sleep would finally come.

Walking through an exit door I wandered the grounds. The night was cool and the stars blinked above me. There wasn't a thing alive outside, no howls, or hoots, not even the sound of an insect. Barefoot I padded over the grass and down toward the river bank hoping a change in the pattern would bring about sleep. The closer I got, the more intense the feeling of being watched became.

I slowed my steps, took out my earbuds and cocked my head to the side listening to the night, but I only heard the thump of my heartbeat. Each step toward the riverbank set the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Buzzing unnerving energy zipped through me, I knew someone was there if only I knew. Without skipping a beat I turned on my heels and came face to well unmentionable area of the Hulk.

"Fuck," I muttered and stood still as possible. I wasn't as adept at calming him down as Nat was and I knew one wrong move and I'd end up in medbay.

Giant deep green eyes stared down at me with an unreadable expression. I knew then changing my route may have been the worst thing I could have ever done. He reached a massive hand down my way and I flinched closing my eyes. I felt a small brush of wind as his fingers delicately touched my ponytail. With a tiny flick of his fingers, he let the hair fall making it swing back and forth. A low rumble that could only be a laugh echoed into the night. I peeked an eye open to see him smiling down at me.

It wasn't menacing like I'd seen him smile before, but innocent and childlike. I stood as still as stone trying to comprehend what in the hell was going on when his fingers twirled around my ponytail again. He lifted it higher letting the strands fall and sway in the wind. He sat down in front of me with a thump causing the ground to shake. I lost my balance about to tumble to the grass, but that same hand that had played with my hair held me still.

"Y/n okay?" His brows scrunched in worry throwing me for a loop.

"I'm fine just... concerned."

"Y/n scared of Hulk?" The innocence in that deep voice only offset by the hurt in his eyes.

"A little," I still had no idea how much he understood, how much of everything that happened around him he grasped. There was a whole lot to Hulk that Bruce had yet to understand.

"Hulk not bad," he mumbled as he dropped his head. Those giant shoulders slouching like a child in trouble. His fingers brushing over the grass huffing out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," resting my hand on his outstretched leg. His eyes darted toward my hand and cocked his head with squinted eyes.

"Why scared?"

"Honestly, because the last time I saw you, you were tearing apart a Humvee and chucking it at a group of Hydra agents." I threw caution into the wind and took a step closer to him.

"Bowling," he said with a deep laugh.

"What?" It was such a random word that seemed way out of place.

"Hulk try bowling, Hydra pins, car ball." A wide toothy grin crept over this mouth.

"Oh," I doubled over laughing, I'd have to remember this to tell Bruce later. "For future reference, the 'ball' has to roll on the ground. If you throw it through the air like that then it's baseball." He smiled again and shrugged his shoulders laughing.

I sat beside Hulk in his towering shadow studying everything he did. He seemed so calm it was hard to understand why he hadn't changed back into Bruce yet, maybe Hulk had more control, more restraint than Bruce knew. He closed his eyes listening to the night, the babbling of the river as the water hit the rocks on the bank. The way the wind rustled the leaves in the trees. It was too easy to lose track of time just watching the way he took everything in like it was his first time seeing the world around him.

He tilted his head up and leaned back on his arms looking upward. Millions of blinking lights in the night sky. It was so clear even the tiniest of a star could be seen with the naked eye. Despite the darkness, I could see his eyes watching, glistening as they darted from star to star in curiosity. We sat quietly for sometime before he broke the silence.

"What that?" Hulk pointed upward toward the brightest star in the sky.

"A star," I didn't want to sound like a smart ass but no one knew exactly the mental age of Hulk. He slowly turned his head my way and huffed out a sigh.

"Hulk know it star, what star?" He didn't sound one bit amused and even rolled his eyes, it made me chuckle.

"Polaris, the North Star, it's the brightest one seen by the human eye." He hummed happily as he laid on his back staring above him.

"Hulk like stars, they pretty."

"Yeah they are, I like them too." I grinned trying to remember everything for Bruce, he'd never believe me. "I stare at them a lot when I can't sleep. It makes me think that all my troubles are so tiny compared to everything else out in the galaxy."

"Why troubles?" I could feel him watching me, somehow it felt reassuring, I couldn't explain it.

"It's silly," I shook my head. How could I explain it to him? Would he remember what I said or would Bruce? He never talked about his time as Hulk, what it was like if he even knew what was going on while Hulk was in control or if he just blacked out.

"Hulk want know." His index finger lightly poked my shoulder making me sigh. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say it out loud.

"I'm in love with someone who won't ever feel the same." Saying it out loud didn't lessen how heavily it weighed on me.

Day in and out seeing his face and that shy little smile. The sound of his laughter that sent a flutter in my stomach. Always offering me a cup of his tea whenever I helped him in his lab or saving me a seat in the media room on movie night. The absentminded way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose when they slipped down. How could a world-renowned scientist be the most oblivious man alive? He never saw me as anything more than Y/n, co-worker and friend and it hurt.

I thought for a while that maybe just maybe he saw what was right in front of him, but then New York happened and he disappeared. It took a few months before he came back, acting as if he'd never left, but he never looked at me in the eyes again. Bruce never saved a seat for me on movie night but rather avoided it all together or sat wedged between Nat and Clint.

For the longest time, I thought it was just me, as in I wasn't his type. Or maybe my methods in the field were too much for him to deal with. I could be aggressive sometimes, borderline obsessive especially when I failed on a mission. I'd throw myself into training, forcing myself to get better, try and fix what could have saved the life I lost on the mission. Eventually, I isolated myself from the group. I spent my time in the gym or my room questioning what I was even doing here at all. Missing all that confidence I used to get from seeing him smile my way.

It hit me sitting there with Hulk. It was a Tuesday when I realized he'd never love me. A Tuesday when I noticed he no longer smiled at me or laughed at my jokes. A Tuesday when Tony had a movie night where Bruce avoided me and sat far away from the rest of us fidgeting with his hands the whole movie. It was a Tuesday night when I cried myself to sleep for the first time for falling in love with someone who'd never see me the way I did him.

A gust of wind picked up and blew against Hulk and me. He was so warm I instinctively leaned into his side shivering wrapping my arms around myself. He sat up watching me trembling, without a word scooped me upholding me to his chest.

"Y/n cold?"

"Just a little bit, maybe I should go inside." I figured Hulk would set me down, allowing me to move of my own free will, instead, he stood up and flashed a soft smile.

"Hulk help."

"Hate to tell you big guy, but you can't fit through the doors at your size." He was radiating so much heat it was like leaning against a sauna wall.

"Hulk jump Y/n's window." There was confidence in his eyes.

"My balcony?" I laughed at the thought of it. Flashbacks of that scene in King Kong where Kong is climbing the side of the skyscraper with the damsel in his hand.

"No smash, only jump," he grinned what seemed like a bit of mischief.

"Alright then, my life is in your hands." He tilted his head to the side with a look of surprise.

"Y/n trust Hulk?" Curiosity glinted in his eyes.

"I do now." Smiling I leaned my head on his chest and yawned.

Hulk landed on my balcony with more grace and care than I thought. Hardly a noise was made. He followed me inside squeezing through my balcony doors, eyes glancing around my bedroom with the same look he had at the stars. Hulk didn't leave, only curled himself on the floor next to my bed after I climbed in. I nuzzled myself close to the edge of the bed staring at the giant beside me. Even laying on my floor he was eye level, his arm tucked under his head.

I reached over in my sleepy state yawning running my fingers through his ruffled hair. Hulk didn't have the bouncy curls like Bruce. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. I nodded off only for a few minutes before the weight of his hand resting over me woke me. Hulk lay on his side snoring with a little smile.

"Night big guy," I whispered but he still poked an eye open.

"Guy is dumb," he grumbled with a jaw cracking yawn.

"What guy?"

"Guy who not love you, Y/n pretty like stars and nice." He was asleep and snoring before I could even respond.

**********

I rolled over feeling plush carpet on my back, a cold breeze crawling over me from somewhere. Shivering I opened my eyes finding myself half-naked in an unknown room staring up at strings of lights hanging down from an off white ceiling. Blinking I sat up looking around trying to find my bearings. Open balcony doors to the side of me with a view of the river lit by early morning dawn. I vaguely remembered Hulk being outside. Glancing around the room I noticed all the bookshelves, the trinkets she collected from all over the world on missions.

I turned back to see her twitching in her sleep. There was something peaceful about her as she lay there. A tiny smile curled up on the side of her mouth. We used to be friends, used to be close, but I got in my head and ruined it. I almost hurt her as Hulk in the Battle of New York so I ran. Y/n didn't need someone unstable like me near her. I just couldn't understand how I was in her room. She moaned in her sleep rolling over and I bolted out of the room as fast as I could. I snatched a towel hung over her desk chair and slipped out into the hallway wrapping it around me. Hulk never left much left of my clothes.

"Well, well, well, finally grew some balls did ya?" Tony's snide comment trailing down the hallway. Groaning I turned to face him scowling.

"It's not what you think," I growled.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Banner. You're just walking out of Y/n's room half-naked in the early morning hours for ... what research purposes?"

"Drop it, Tony," I warned heading for the elevator.

"Mmm, not my style," he snorted jogging to catch up. "So what's she like? I bet she's a hellcat."

I stopped midstep turning my anger on him, the Other Guy was fighting to get out. The waves of green rippling over my skin and through my eyes.

"I said drop it. Nothing happened!"

"Then what were you doing, being all pervy..." he was buzzing with excitement.

"I don't know, okay! I woke up on her floor, I don't ... the last thing I remember I was working in my lab."

"But you do like her don't you?" He grinned following me in the elevator.

"Can we just not right now," I pleaded pinching the bridge of my nose struggling to remember anything from the night before.

Pacing around my lab for the last hour seeing the mess he'd made. Tables turned over, papers scattered all around the floor, my computer smashed to bits, broken beakers and my mini-fridge squashed like a pancake. I slumped myself in a chair disgusted with myself. All it took was walking in here and seeing the mess to remember bits and pieces of the night before.

Like usual, I overworked myself into exhaustion and fell asleep. Visions of her being tortured in front of me. The anguished cries and bloodcurdling scream that ripped from her lips. There wasn't anything I could, Hulk wouldn't budge, he wouldn't help her. They had me tied to a chair and all I could was watch. The knife plunging into her thigh and the hissing growl in her throat trying not to give them what they wanted.

Y/n struggled to free herself, wiggled against the restraints but she was too weak, too much blood loss. Her captors sliced into her like she was a Sunday roast, carving into her without thought. Her dull lifeless eyes darted my way one last tiny, she tried to manage a smile for my benefit but she was gone. Slumped over and motionless. I can still hear the dripping of her blood hitting the floor. The Other Guy was trying to get out, he was angry and upset by just remembering the dream.

"Hulk go Y/n," Hulk's voice growled in my head.

"No, it was just a dream, it wasn't real." It never got any easier talking to him as if he was standing in front of me.

"No, must go Y/n." He was crawling inside struggling to get control.

"She's fine, I swear, she was fast asleep and perfectly fine." He didn't want to listen that much I could feel, but trying to get him to understand never worked.

"Bruce stupid," Hulk grumbled.

"What the hell does my intelligence have anything to do with this?"

"Bruce like Y/n."

"Well yeah, we're friends, I mean we were friends." Hulk had me bewildered, had my thoughts bled through during transformation?

"No," Hulk laughed, it was the kind of laugh Tony had when he was right about something. "Bruce love Y/n."

"I-I ... why are we talking about this?"

"Hulk watch stars with Y/n, she nice. I like her too."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"No worry, Hulk nice, no hurt Y/n."

"You stay away from her!" I should have never come back, it was only a matter of time before Y/n would get caught in the middle and end up hurt, or worse.

"Banner stupid," Hulk grumbled annoyed. "Y/n like Bruce, but Y/n trust Hulk."

**********

Bruce disappeared again, he'd been gone for days. Tony said he asked to borrow a car and sped off down the driveway. He didn't answer my calls or respond to my texts. Though it didn't stop me from leaving messages.

"Bruce, it's me again. Listen, we need to talk. Something happened the other night and I need to tell you about it. Can you please, please just call me back."

"Me again. I'm not sure what I did to warrant the silent treatment but please Bruce I need to talk to you."

I got in my head thinking he left because of me. Maybe I came on too strong or maybe I was too obvious in my affection. He was probably too put off to say anything because of his distaste for confrontation. My head running all manner of scenarios inside, the thought that Nat and he had gotten together stuck out the most. The way they were always smiling at each other and how close they sat and talked all the time. It was me, it had to be me, I was the reason he left.

"What happened to us? We used to be friends. I miss my friend and the morning tea, I don't ... I don't know what I did wrong. Can you tell me what I did wrong for you to ignore me?"

Four days had passed and still nothing. Not a single person had heard anything from him, not a single blip showed up anywhere of Bruce Banner. I shot off a few text messages and told him everything that happened that night with Hulk. The way he spoke, his tone and mannerisms, the laughter and the smile. The playful way he rolled his eyes reacting to my sarcasm and how kind and gentle he was when I shivered from the cold. I told him everything in a text message, even Hulk falling asleep beside my bed. I rambled each detail in case it was important, but still no reply.

"Bruce," The phone shook in my hand, I tried not to let it all get to me but I was my own worst enemy.

The sob snuck up and cracked into the receiver, sniffling trying to stop the crying. I let myself fall in love and feel so deeply for a man who'd never feel the same. I felt like a child, shattered and heartbroken over something I couldn't control. I wasn't Nat, I'd never be like her. I wasn't as svelte or adept in various languages, I was just a nerdy woman with anger issues that I took out in the field. I had to realize that I'd always end up as the friend, never the girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to tell you... nevermind." I couldn't stop the phone from shaking in my hand. "I'll leave you alone, I-I I'm sorry for whatever I did."

**********

I drove until I was well into Canada, deep in solitude and surrounded by forest. Not a living soul for miles around, and nothing anyone would care if Hulk tore apart. Sitting on the hood of the car I listened to her voicemails. She was so excited and giddy in the first one, couldn't wait to tell me something amazing. The tone in her voice changed with each message she left. Gone was the bubbly cheerfulness slowly replaced with worry to anguish and finally tears.

I knew Hulk heard as I did, the sob she tried to cover up with a cough. The sniffling mumble of words she tried to get out but her voice cracked. Y/n didn't hang up the phone after the last call, the voicemail kept playing long after she stopped talking, she was crying. I'd never heard her cry before, sure I'd seen her withdrawn and upset, but never cry. It broke me, every piece of me that loved her was jumbling inside. Hulk was angry and wanted out.

The hot acidic mass crept up my throat. Lurching over the bile flew out. She was crying because of me, no matter what I did to protect her, I ended up hurting her. Why couldn't I be normal? Why did I have to end up like this? How could I justify telling that woman that I loved her when I couldn't even kiss her without the Other Guy coming out? The second my heart starts racing he tries to get out. Gnawing and clawing inside me trying to take over. How could I ever let her near me without fearing I'd accidentally hurt her?

"Y/n need Hulk," he raged inside my head.

"No, you'll only hurt her," I screamed into the air in response to a voice only I could hear.

"Y/n trust Hulk, why not Banner?"

"Because all you do is destroy everything! You could have killed her in New York!"

"Accident, Hulk never hurt Y/n."

"Bullshit!" I raged spinning in circles. "You killed innocent people that day."

"Accident, not like Hulk control anger."

"Well, you should fucking learn to! You hurt her and I swear to everything holy, I will find a way to end you."

***********

The rain was hammering down heavily on my balcony. Large droplets binging off the metal lounge chairs just outside the open doors. I'd like to think Thor could tell I was in a mood and provided this storm but he wasn't even on Earth at the moment. I sat on the edge of my bed staring out into the thunderstorm. All of the others had left, gone into the city for dinner. I'd ignored their knocks on my door in favor of watching the thunderheads.

I cursed myself because at this age I thought I would have gotten over the anxiety, over the bullshit. The stupid hope that I could stay the hell out of my head and stop worrying over things out of my control. I never thought that perhaps Bruce was somewhere with no reception, no my brain went straight to 'it's all your fault, you did something to push him away'." I hated it, hated the constant self-doubt, the anxious feel of the unknown. I felt like a neurotic mess and I hid it all from everyone.

I couldn't freak out and have a panic attack in public, who would put their faith in me as a hero after that? No one that's who. I bottled up everything inside only letting it out when on a mission. How are you supposed to explain to your teammates that your brain zooms around at a thousand miles a minute and you struggle to grasp onto one thought at a time? That the reason why I ramble from subject to subject seemingly at random is that to me they are all connected somehow.

I shook as I tightened the blanket around me, tears falling and soaking the fabric. I was more anxious then I'd ever let on. It looked like I was put together, I wore the smile on my face and acted accordingly, but inside I was just trying to make it through a conversation. I hated feeling like this like I was never good enough. Like no matter what I did, I was just some freak. Anxiety and panic attacks weren't supposed to be something someone like me went through but here I was in the midst of another one because I convinced myself I was the reason Bruce took off.

Lighting struck a few miles away illuminating the sky. At first, I thought my eyes were seeing things, something in the distance. When the lightning struck again it was gone, but the bolts crackled in the sky again and there it was. Bounding through the expansive forest in a giant leap, his roar competing against the thunder. He crashed through the treeline racing across the grassy fields of the Compound.

Snarling sounds from outside the living quarters, then a massive green hand gripped the edge of my balcony hoisting himself up. He pushed himself through the patio door, terrified angry eyes searching my room only landing on my sobbing figure atop my bed. His eyes softened the closer he stepped and sat on the floor at the edge of my bed. Hulk's shoulder fell hearing each cry.

"Wha- what did I do wrong?" The soft crack in my voice left him frowning. "Why did he leave? Am I that unbearable to be around?"

Hulk closed his eyes in a slow blink and shook his head. I didn't fight back as he lifted my blanketed body off the bed. He held me in a hug rubbing a finger up and down my back. Shifting his weight and us he leaned himself against my bed and cradled me in his arm. He looked as sad as I felt.

"Banner scared," he spoke quietly.

"We used to spend so much time together, now he won't even look at me," I sniffled wiping my nose on my blanket.

"Banner scared, feel bad."

"He should feel bad!" I scoffed staring into his deep green eyes. "I thought... what's wrong with me that's so unlovable" He didn't know what to say, only looked at me with a faint smile.

"Hulk love Y/n, Hulk always love Y/n." He let me cry myself out curled into his chest. Rocked me back and forth humming until I fell asleep.

**********

I woke up on her floor again, the only difference was this time she was nuzzled in front of me, curled into my chest. Her breathing was slowed, soft snores escaping tickling the hairs on my chest. One of us had reached behind her and grabbed the blanket off her bed covering both of us. He let me remember parts of last night.

Running and leaping through the countryside and crawling up the side of the building. Hulk had been worried that something had happened to her and he needed to save her, only to find her crying. He felt miserable and terrified not knowing what to do, drawing from my thoughts he held her close and let her cry trying to comfort her. I tried to squirm my way out of her grasp feeling my heart starting to race.

"Don't you dare," she croaked into my chest.

"O-okay."

It was awkward laying there with her so close, but I let her speak. Without a breath, she unloaded everything, each tiny little bit she remembered from that night out by the river with the Hulk. The way he looked and how he sounded, the words he used and how gentle he could be. My heart was thumping like a racehorse inside my chest, I knew she could feel it, but she never spoke of it. The only thing that threw me off was she never said anything about last night.

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster up.

"You should be," she croaked dryly, a faint tremble as if she was fighting back tears.

*********

Each time Bruce had a nightmare or lost control, Hulk would find me. I couldn't fathom how after this many incidents no one else had noticed, not even an alarm from F.R.I.D.A.Y. It didn't matter where I was, Hulk was like a bloodhound. The gym, the pool, my room, where ever, Hulk would appear with a smile. It'd become our secret neither Bruce nor Hulk wanted any trouble over it. Each time Bruce would wake up, he'd instantly check for any bruises or damage, never on himself, but me.

He'd apologize profusely with the same downtrodden expression, the same guilty sadness in his eyes. He'd ramble in the cutest way about needing to leave before anyone saw, kept stealing my towels to cover himself. Those floppy dark curls of his bouncing as he crossed my room, the shy smile curled on the edges of lips and the bashful blush on his cheeks. How could he not see how incredible he was?

I watched him from my doorway one morning as he woke in my bed. The bewildered look on his face as he lifted the sheets confirming he was indeed naked. He groaned and fell back on the bed rubbing his hands on his face. Bruce was frustrated, borderline annoyed at how often he was waking naked in my room. I set the tray of breakfast at the end of my bed and let out a little cough startling him. I bit my lip trying to hide the grin as he attempted to cover himself with the blanket.

"I don't understand how this keeps happening?" He grumbled shyly as I turned my back.

"There's a pile of clothes on the floor." I fought back the urge to reach out and touch him. There was something about him that was irresistible, like curling up in bed with a good book during a thunderstorm.

"What?" He questioned confused, even his tone was bashful.

"There. Are. Clothes. On. The. Floor." I bit back the laughter.

"Uh thanks, I think." The sheets rustled as he climbed out of the bed and got himself dressed.

"Can I turn around now? I mean I've seen enough of you these last few months to describe you to a T to a police sketch artist." Huffing out a laugh that made him groan in annoyance.

"Yeah I'm decent," he answered. I turned in time to see him pulling the t-shirt over his torso. I'll give Bruce this, he was hairy as a gorilla, but somehow that nerdy scientist looked pretty damned good. The perfect mix of brain with hidden brawn.

"He needs a friend, that's why." I sat on my bed pouring a cup of coffee handing it to a perplexed Bruce.

"What now?" His brows furrowed in thought.

"Hulk, he comes to me because he needs a friend, someone who understands him." Sipping from my cup, Bruce sat on the other side of the bed. His eyes darting around like did when he worked through a problem in his head, mouth opening and closing.

"So every time I get upset," he trailed off for a moment. "You're saying the Other Guy, the Hulk, he comes to you... for comfort?"

"Yup," I nodded. I'd tried to have this conversation with him for some time now, but Bruce was like a skittish animal, always trying to run and hide.

Bruce sat in silence sipping his coffee, but I could see the thoughts rattling around in his head. He was a bit obvious the way he kept glancing at me, even his cheeks reddened the longer he contemplated. Nibbling on the fruit I'd brought, I slid a bowl over his way. Studying the way he absentmindedly popped piece after piece in his mouth.

"What... what does he say? Is he angry, I mean does he seem upset?"

"He only seemed angry once after... after you disappeared for a few days. He came bounding into the Compound like he thought there was trouble, but I... he found me crying. All that fierceness in his face crumbled. He uh..."

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce asked quietly avoiding my gaze.

"No, no nothing like that. He looked wounded and sad seeing me like that he hugged me. Scooped me up like I was a kitten hugging me. He was sweet, that's about the only way I can describe it."

"How... how come you didn't tell me that the next morning?" Bruce angled himself to face me with a softness I hadn't seen from him in a long time.

"I don't know," shrugging my shoulders avoiding his gaze. "You haven't... you've been avoiding me for a while. I guess I wanted to get to the point, it didn't seem like it would matter to you. It's not like we're friends anymore, not like you and Nat."

"Nat? What does Nat have to do with this? Hulk's not going to her too is he?" A bewildered look flashed in his eyes.

"Hulk only comes to me, I'm not even sure why the Code Green's haven't been going off either. A couple of times a month for the last few months, he's been... Hulk just needed a friend. He wants to be normal, his own person I guess."

"Y/n you didn't answer me, what does Nat have to do with this?" He sounded like the old Bruce, the one who'd sit beside me on the Quinn on the way home making sure I was okay.

"It's nothing," I gave a strained smile, I was in my head again. Doubts and anxieties raging inside. Setting my cup back on the tray I stood and made my way to the door. "Sometimes people never see what's right in front of them, even if it's been there the whole time. I only want you to be happy Bruce."

**********

When Tony called us into the media room, I wasn't prepared for it to be a game let alone that game. Only Tony would think it was a good idea to play something so childish and adding alcohol into the mix. Y/n stood in the middle of the room, her hand elbow-deep in a bag. This whole thing was just asinine, grown adults playing such a childish thing as Seven Minutes in Heaven. She looked so nervous standing up there, I couldn't help but wonder where all that confidence went. Y/n used to be the most extroverted introvert I knew. Around all of us, she was goofy, all smiles and laughter.

She and I used to curl up on the couch together and get lost reading for hours on end. She was my person to lean on, but it all changed when I got inside my head. She didn't deserve to walk on eggshells around me. It was hard enough to deal with what could have happened in New York. She'd come too close to Hulk and he could have... she was just lucky she was nimble and ducked in time.

I glanced up in time to see her pull out a pair of glasses. Y/n was so confused, she squinted eyes glaring down at them in sudden recognition. Her eyes darted my way in shock and embarrassment, the heat of the blush evident on my face.

"I hate you so much right now Tony," I hissed crossing the room towards the closet. My heart monitor beeped at a rapid pace. Turning toward the group with a look of sheer terror, I managed "I'm sorry" before the Hulk made an impromptu appearance.

**********

"Hulk miss Y/n." He sat down in the middle of the room, his eyes trained on me, his lips forming a pout. I slowly walked towards him, even though he was used to me, quick movements still unnerved him.

"I've missed you too Big Guy." His arms rushed forward pulling me up into his chest giving me a less than a gentle hug, it'd been weeks since I'd seen him last. Everyone in the room gasped in horror fearing for the worst. "A little too tight Big Guy, remember, I'm fragile like the snowflakes outside." I smiled at him. He frowned and loosened his grip but still holding on.

"Hulk sorry," his eyes scanning the room suspiciously. He knew the faces, but most of the time they were yelling at him in the field during a mission.

"It's ok, they're friends. Remember we talked about friends." I smiled gazing into his big eyes.

"Yes, Hulk remember."

"I need to do something with Bruce for a little bit, but afterward you and I can go swimming in that big pool. Is that okay?"

"But Hulk miss Y/n, Bruce no like Hulk play with Y/n." Massive shoulders rolling and falling, his head dipped forward with a frown.

"I know, he's just scared I might get hurt, but you'd never hurt me would you?" I placed my palm on his cheek, he tilted his head towards my hand and closed his eyes, a soft smile crept across his face.

"Never hurt Y/n, Hulk love Y/n, protect Y/n forever."

"I love you too Big Guy, but I need to be with Bruce for a little bit okay? Then you and I will swim all night long or until you get tuckered out." He pulled me higher up so we were face to face and smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and he set me down gently on the carpet.

"Y/n swim like fishy," he laughed before slowly changing back into a shocked and confused Bruce.

"How did you do that and without him going crazy?" Tony asked befuddled, his head sweeping from Bruce to me and back.

"Easy, he's a separate person and he deserves to be treated as such instead of the massive threat you all think he is." I sighed.

"But he destroyed a city, not even Nat could calm him down? Are you saying you could have prevented that?" Steve asked shocked still afraid to move.

"Yeah, if I hadn't been deep undercover for Fury, I could have stopped him, instead I was halfway across the world while you idiots reigned chaos in Europe." Why was it so hard for them to accept him?

"How?" Nat was freaking out trying to understand what she just saw and I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's done it numerous times over the last year," Bruce spoke up as he picked up the pieces of what was left of his shirt. "The Other Guy adores her. The first time it happened, I'd passed out in my lab, having an overly vivid dream she..." he glanced at me ashamed and then down at the floor, "that someone got killed and I got upset. Y/n found him by accident while she was strolling through the compound. He was enthralled by her smile and her ponytail, he followed her around like a puppy. Every time I had a nightmare, he'd come out and find her. I'm sorry, I should have told you all." I'd never seen Bruce look so ashamed in all the time I'd known him, he looked like a dog waiting to be beaten by an owner that didn't deserve their love and devotion.

"No, Y/n's right, maybe with some respect the Hulk would be different. I'm sorry Bruce, truly I am." Tony smiled at Bruce helping him up off the floor, though he could occasionally show compassion this had been on his mind for some time now. His science bro deserved a little love and he'd seen how we'd been around each other for years.

"It's okay, Y/n you don't have to go in the closet. If it's alright with you, I think I better just go back to my room." Clutching what was left of his pants in his hands he stared at the floor. So willing to run off and hide ashamed of what he couldn't fully control.

"Not a chance Banner, now get that cute butt in the closet," I smirked causing a few in the room to chuckle.

"You sure? What if he, I mean that's a small space and he's..." he looked apprehensive.

"Neither of you would ever hurt me, not scoot that booty." I playfully slapped his ass as I walked passed him and into the closet.

Bruce reluctantly walked into the closet avoiding the stares and the eyes that followed him. He kept nibbling on his bottom lip nervously especially as Tony shut the door behind him. There was no turning back now unless the Other Guy appeared and broke down the walls. Bruce leaning against the wall across from me and risked a glance looking sheepishly.

"Just relax Bruce, deep breath, I swear I won't bite... hard." I grinned my best replica of Tony's patented smirk. ." I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight.

"Every time I look at you, my heart starts racing and he fights to get out." I hated that meek sound in his voice, the unnecessary shamed filled tone.

"He won't this time, I promise, so can you shut up already so I can finally kiss you?" Calming Hulk in front of everyone caused a surge of confidence to flow through me.

I'd been crushing on Bruce for ages, but I'd thought it never possible until Hulk and his constant visits. Bruce was so sweet and innocent, I loved listening to him ramble on over all the crazy experiments he was working on with Tony, seeing his eyes light up, he'd flash a gorgeous goofy grin while talking a mile a minute. I didn't understand a quarter of what he said but the fact that he was so passionate about it went straight to my heart.

"You wanna kiss...me? Did I hit my head or something?" I could see him fidgeting in the dim light.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're attractive, smart, killer smile and you have two of the best bodyguards in the universe

"You said two, I'm assuming one of them is the Other Guy, who's the second?" He smirked at me like old times.

"Me you dork. You've been a little oblivious to the fact that I do like you, in fact,... I've grown to love you. Hulk is just apart of the package deal and I'm cool with that."

"You sure about that?" The trepidation in his tone, the worry in his eyes. It wouldn't have been the first time that he'd lost someone in his life because they couldn't accept the Hulk.

"So sure that I know he'll let me kiss you without making an appearance the second I do."

Before he could argue I brushed myself against him. Dropping my phone on the floor, the light casting a faint glow from below. My hands tangled in his hair, our lips met. His body tensed and tried to pull back when his heart started to race, but he was against the wall, nowhere to go. My hand resting on his chest, his body slowly relaxing with every touch. He let out a soft sigh, his forehead against mine.

"I've thought about that for far too long, ... was afraid I'd hurt you." His voice soft and low,

"Won't happen, as long as Hulk gets some attention, he'll let Bruce have some as well." He pulled back eyes darting between mine.

"What do you mean attention, like this kind of attention?" His eyebrow arched bewildered making me laugh.

"No no, nothing like that, later me and the Big Guy are swimming." I grinned ear to ear.

"Oh, well then as long as I get this part, I think I can live with that." He pulled me into another kiss as the door to the closet opened and we were met with a collective, "Aww."

**********

I sat alone on the grassy riverbank watching the water rush past. Listened to the waves crashing into the rocky bank and the leaves crinkling in the trees. It felt like a millennia since that first night I followed her down here as the Hulk. I needed a break from the others, arguing and preparing to gather the Infinity Stones. Desperately wanting to remember why I was risking it all. 

Memories rushing back to me, the ones I tried to keep shoved down. How shy and loving the beginning of our relationship had been. Y/n brought me out of my shell. Dinners in the city, hours spent on casual dates through the various museums. It was like a match, once lit it burned bright and hard and fast. Tony had a little cabin built in the woods a few miles from the Compound. A place to get away from prying eyes.

Y/n made it home. I still had my skepticism that one morning she'd wake up and decide I wasn't for her, that she'd made a mistake in choosing me. I'd been so used to being alone or people leaving once they found out about the Hulk, but never once did she hold it against me. She'd smile and hold my hand, reassure me for the thousandth time that the Hulk was about the package. It felt like a dream, too good to be true, but she loved me, all of me.

The late-night walks, early morning coffee. The way she rubbed her feet together under the covers after climbing in bed. Her floral scent lingered in my nose as she curled into my side and dozed off to sleep. I loved waking up her snuggled into me, arms and legs tangled together. Those soft sleepy early morning kisses before getting ready for work, but those rare days off were something. She'd wake before me and make a pot of tea and we'd spend the day in bed with my girl and a book.

The worst memory, the one I buried down deep was of the only promise she asked of me and I broke it. Y/n made me promise to never run again, to not up and disappear because she'd always be there for me no matter how bad things got. I never deserved her love or her patience. Closing my eyes I could still see the disappointment, the heartbreak in her eyes through the camera in the Quinn.

I did so much damage in Sokovia and all I could think of was it was New York all over again. How many innocent lives had I taken that day because Hulk only reacted instead of thought? Hitting and smashing everything in my wake, tossing cars and broken bits of the cities. The thought that I'd killed someone innocent again was too much. I broke my promise and ran.

Y/n tears silently slid down her face pleading with me to come back, but I turned off the video feed and the trackers. Had I known then what I know now, I would have turned that ship around. If I wouldn't have acted on my fears, on that nagging doubt-filled anxiety demon inside me I never would have wound up in Sakaar. Never would have been stuck fighting in endless battles as the Hulk.

If I would have stayed maybe I could have protected her in Wakanda from Thanos and his army, but because of Sakaar, Hulk didn't want to make an appearance and fight. I could only do so much as myself, even in the Hulkbuster suit. I was helpless as Bruce in a destroyed suit, there wasn't anything I could do. She fought harder and more vicious than I'd ever seen. Bucky and Rocket had her back, but it didn't matter when Thanos snapped his fingers.

She stood staring at me in fear only a few feet away. A wild panic on her face tears streaming down her cheeks. Exhausted and injured her body wavered slowly fading away. All around the battlefield people and the like were disappearing into piles of ash. It started from her boots, her figure slowly fading into ash. It spread upward and over her torso, her arms faded and gone. The terrified glimmer in her eyes.

"It's Tuesday isn't it?" It was the last thing she said before her ashes floated away in the wind. I never understood what that meant.

I didn't want to run after that, I couldn't. It all boiled down to it being my fault for running away in the first place. I pushed myself into work, finding a way to bring her back, but the only thing I managed was my current form. Y/n was always so accepting of Hulk, how he wanted to be normal, but all I could see him as was a virus. With her gone, he was all I had left.

It was an adjustment, to say the least, all the height and muscle of Hulk with all my intelligence. Most people were afraid at first, but more often than not they didn't care. The world was still reeling from all that was taken from us. I did the best with what I had to find out what happened, to see if I could reverse it, but I missed her. That was my kind of luck wasn't it, a guy like me finally getting the girl only to run away scared coming back just in time to see her... to see the one thing that meant the most to me turn to dust.

"Banner," Tony nudged my shoulder bringing me back to reality. "You alright?"

"Yea-yeah, I'm just..."

"Thinking about Y/n?" He stood beside me with a faint smile and watched the water rushing past.

"That easy to read huh?" I asked with a light laugh.

"You still get that same faraway look on your face, that sparkle in your eyes when you think about her. The same look you got watching her from across the lab or the media room, hell even on missions." He leaned over and picked up some rocks chucking them into the water.

"It took me a long time to figure it out, but you were the reason there was never a Code Green all those years ago wasn't it?" Turning my head, I spied his smirk.

"Come on Bruce, it was obvious you two loved each other, even as the Big Green Meanie. You both looked at her the same way. He wasn't going to do anything to hurt her, but I was never going to believe she was good enough for you if she couldn't accept that part of you." Tony smiled and patted my shoulder. "She loved all of you and if this works don't let anything get between you two again."

"You think she'll still accept me, even now?" I couldn't help but look down at my hands, Y/n could sit comfortably in them. I stood over seven feet tall now and a good 1000 pounds. Would she be afraid of me now, would she still love me?

"Don't be surprised if the first thing that hellcat does is smile at you, Bruce." He tossed the rest of his pebbles in the water and walked away leaving me to think.

**********

Portals opened all around us, people and beings marching out in droves, ships flying in the sky behind our diminished line left Thanos and his army stunned. Smoke, fire, and debris littered what was left of the Compound. Voices that hadn't been heard in years rang out in our comms. I was afraid to look for her, afraid of that nagging feeling that she wasn't snapped with the others but truly dead.

"Somebody tell me right fucking now," her voice growled out in the comms making my heart skip a beat. Sweetness dripping in savagery like in every mission she'd ever been on. "Is it a fucking Tuesday?"

"No," I muttered bewildered seeing her stepping towards me.

Y/n's battler gear tattered and torn still from Wakanda, but her arsenal was ready to go. Her rifle in her hands suddenly slung over her shoulder and on her back. Unsure she was there, a wave of emotions flooded over me. My head dipped glancing at the ground, it'd been five years and somehow seeing her made me feel like insecure Bruce all over again. There was muttering and brief exchanges from people long lost.

For five long years, I thought I'd become this confident guy, merging the best of Bruce and Hulk, but all I could think now was did she love Hulk more than me? It was a stupid thought I knew, but anxiety's a bitch to be blunt. Y/n stepped into my eye line staring up at me in awe. A soft smile spread over her mouth.

"Hmm, well then," she grinned widely.

"I uh... I know I look..."

"Beautiful, though I miss the bouncy curls." Her head cocked to the side grinning.

Y/n's fingertips trailed over mine, they were so tiny compared to mine. The warmth of her touch sent a shiver through me making her laugh. Scooping her up in my good arm I brought her closer to my face, I had to see her. Her palms rested against my cheeks, those wild doting eyes staring back at me. She inched herself forward with a cheeky smile like old times. The affectionate way she looked seconds before she'd lock our lips in a battle of control.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Tony yelled with a smile causing her to groan and pull back.

Y/n was right there with Tony tricking Thanos stealing the stones. It was Y/n that held Thanos' attention to my dismay. Hearing her scream as Thanos tossed her like a ragdoll into the side of a crashed ship. Seeing her crumbled body struggle to get back up and fight, raging obscenities at Thanos and his mother. That was my girl, my fighter.

"I am inevitable," Thanos grinned poised and eagerly snapped his fingers only to discover nothing happened.

"Oh yeah, I... Am... Iron Man," Tony scowled at Thanos snapping his fingers. A blinding light and Tony's screams could be heard near and far.

I don't know what I would have done differently if I had known that was the last time I'd see Tony. Not even sure if there was anything I could have done. After the battle, after the dust had settled and we finally saw what we lost, no one was sure what to do. Y/n was the first to act, she fell on bended knee near Tony. Y/n was the first to bow in solemn reverence, the first to muffle a cry.

It was Y/n bruised, battered and broken who bent over Tony and struggled to carry his body home. High on adrenaline and the need to show him the respect she'd always had towards him, she stumbled a few steps hissing in agony from her injuries but she tried to carry him out of the field of death and destruction. Steve stood before her and nodded at her attempt, but he knew she could hardly carry herself, let alone Tony.

He took Tony's body from her, blood loss had her wavering and crashing to the ground. I caught her just before she hit, cradled her in my good arm. We were all tired, but Y/n more so than anyone, she was the one that would fight until exhaustion won out. She was in and out of it and muttering.

"Please... don't run... need you... to know... love you."

**********

Saving the world, hell the Galaxy should have felt incredible, but the cost of what we lost was more than unfair. A fact that didn't go unnoticed at Tony's funeral. Pepper was hurting, in grief, but the glances she shot our way. The look that could only be seen as 'how did you get to have a happy ending?' A little girl that was the spitting image of Tony, kept tugging on Pepper's leg and pointing our way. I thought perhaps it was Bruce she was looking at, or maybe the vast alien species all around us attending the funeral.

A few had lingered afterward but I wasn't in the mood to converse. Bruce and T'Challa along with Maria Hill discussing the rebuild of the Compound and new recruits. I found myself sitting on the dock on the lake with my feet in the water, the sounds of everyone behind me. Lost in my little world watching the ripples from the fish jumping in the late hours of the day. Dusk was a funny time, bright enough to see, but dark enough for all the night creatures to come out and play.

"You must be Y/n," the little girl spoke softly as she sat beside me.

"I am, and you must be Morgan," I offered a gentle smile. She had Tony's dark hair and his sly smile.

"Mhm," she dangled her feet over the edge, legs too short for her feet to touch the water. "My daddy left something for you."

"For me? I don't think so," I shook my head, sure Tony and I were friends, but I never thought of us as particularly close, not like Steve or Bruce. I distanced myself from others after Bruce disappeared. I ran on auto-pilot, physically there but mentally I shut myself out.

"Yup, he made me promise to hang on to it until I saw you. He knew you'd come here, he talked about you. Said you were the only one to make Dr. Banner behave when he was the Big Green Meanie."

"Tony talked about... me?"

"Mhm, he liked you. He said you were nice, put others before yourself, the kind of person he wants me to grow up to be like." I could see so much of Tony in her. She stood up and pulled a handheld comm device the size of a cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to me with a smile. "It was nice to meet you Y/n, I hope I get to see you again."

Pepper called her name from the back porch and away she ran. Staring down at the device in my hands with curiosity, I couldn't fathom why me. I wouldn't sign the Accords and I didn't take his side during the bullshit at the airport so why did I warrant anything when he didn't leave anything to the others? Turning the device on a hologram of himself sitting in front of a workstation appeared over the water.

"Y/n, obviously things didn't work out the way I wanted them to if you're watching this. I know most people are going to think that I solved Time Travel to save the world, but in truth, I did for Bruce. See after the Snap, he wasn't the same without you. The world moved on afterward, hell even I managed that, but never Bruce. He was miserable without you and he blamed himself for all of it. He convinced himself that if he wouldn't have run, if he wouldn't have taken off on that Quinn, he could have put a stop to it all. Instead, he ended up on some crackpot planet stuck as the Hulk.

"I know he won't tell you any of this because... well he'd still Bruce, a closed-off little ball of self-doubt and anxiety. He won't tell you that on that planet he was stuck as the Hulk fighting in some Gladiator style arena for years. Or that's the reason why in Wakanda so I was told, that Hulk wouldn't come out. Bruce blames himself for all of this and that's not true. This would have happened either way. What I'm getting at is I've been rooting for you two from the beginning, even way back before New York.

"I was a little shit. I knew about the Code Greens in the Compound, I knew he was trampling through the halls looking for you. Just like I knew he wouldn't ever hurt you, but he needed to know as much as he denied himself, that deep down he loved you, he still loves you. You accepted him before he could accept himself. You loved all of him, never wanted him to change. You showed him kindness and a love he never thought he'd get. Take care of him Y/n, he's going to need you more than he'll let on."

I felt his presence at the end of the dock watching. Wiping away the tears that slid silently down my cheeks, I turned to see Bruce. He'd heard everything and stood nervously studying my reaction. Even now in his towering stature, he shifted from one foot to the other the nervous way he used to long ago. The dip in his massive shoulders and the bow of his head hiding his eyes.

"Hey," standing in front of him with my hand on his. "Bruce..."

"It's okay Y/n really," he smiled meekly running a finger along my jawline. "I understand, I mean, I don't expect you to forgive me. It's fine if you don't want to see me anymore, I only want to bring you back."

"Do you honestly think this is all your fault?"

"Isn't it? I broke the only promise you asked of me and I ran. If I hadn't ..." He was so lost and hurt.

"Shut up you big green asshole." I didn't give him the chance to respond and pulled myself up his chest wrapping my arms around his neck.

His good arm rested gently on my back holding me in place as I cried. All that frustration and anger at him for leaving washed away in the tears as they fled. All that pent up anxiety and heartbreak, everything I held onto like a grudge from a broken promise that I never had the chance to deal with dissolving the longer I held onto him.

"I still love you, you big idiot," my muffled words brushed against his neck.

"I know," his hold on me tightened. "I can't... I can't lose you again Y/n." That deep voice faltered.

"You're going to have to peel me off cuz I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever."

"Alight Lil monkey," he chuckled. "Let's go home."


	12. Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song used in the story is 'I Jusswon' by Anthony Russo 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RZjsOeDi90

* As requested by @GifGoddess . I hope this is what you were asking for. Enjoy! *

** Dear Gods Almighty! While re-reading and editing...WTF did I just write?!?! Two pots of coffee and a late night of writing listening to the same song on repeat. Whoa buddy, okay I feel dirty now.**

A silky dark blue tie dangled between my fingers. I knit my brows together staring at Tony with that sly little smirk of his on full display. I knew the wearer of that tie, worked closely with him dozens of times, but never found my voice to say what was on my mind. The elevator chimed behind me as I stood still lost in a moment. How could Tony know? Foots steps beat on the tiled floor in the distance and Tony's smile grew wider.

"What is so urgently dire that I had to drive all the way out here in a snowstorm Stark?"

That deep musical voice called out a few feet from beside me. I could see him from the corner of my eye. Usually clad in a suit and tie, his stance still the same. Feet planted shoulder-width apart, long gone were the dress shoes instead were a pair of classic black Pumas. Jeans, oh dear god that man was in a pair of faded denim. It was unhuman to see him in anything other than a suit and tie.

"Ah Agent," the playfulness in Tony's words set me on edge. "Right on time."

Slowly craning my neck his way I could make out a dress shirt casually unbuttoned at the top, not even tucked into his jeans. How could a man look like a heavenly sin just standing there? Tony rushed over pulling off Phil's winter coat, not without a fuss from Coulson.

"What the hell are you doing Stark?!" Phil turned trying to prevent Tony from taking his jacket.

"We're playing a game and your presence was needed. Actually, you know what, I believe someone over there has something that belongs to you." Phil glared, his jaw flexed staring down Tony.

"You called me over here in the middle of a damned snowstorm... for a GAME!? Your arrogance knows no bounds." He crossed his arms over his chest staring down Tony.

"Yeah, yeah, narcissistic personality blah, blah, blah." He crossed his arms mimicking Phil. "Y/n my dear kitten what's in your hands?" That stupid smirk sprawled over his face watching Phil's eyes widen for the briefest of seconds.

His arms slid slowly down to his side when he noticed me standing there. His signature dark blue tie still dangling between my fingers. A flash, the tiniest flash of elation followed by fear streaked over his eyes. His mouth slightly agape watching the blush creeping up my neck. The smallest glimpse of a smile curled on the edges of his mouth before it was taken over by a tight-lipped line. Nodding his head my way he reached his hand out for the tie.

My feet didn't want to move, my legs locked in place. All I could manage was a blush and wide eyes. Phil took the steps for me closing the gap between us. The soft slither of the tie as it slid through my fingers. He wound it up stuffing it in his back pocket without taking his sights off me. My mind was blank, nothing was there. Not a word or a letter graced its presence, only a muffled sigh came out of my mouth. Phil winked, it was subtle and hard to miss. Gorgeous dark brown eyes flecked with hints of blues and greens.

"What's the game?" He asked Stark in what only sounded like a cheery even tone not bothering to look at him.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven," Stark snickered with trouble glancing around the room with a raised brow.

"A little old for this game aren't we?" That look in his gaze, the way his eyes flickered toward my mouth lingering.

"Hardly," Tony snorted. "Now as the rules state, kitten here pulled out your item so in you go."

I couldn't move, stuck in place, frozen in time staring guiltily at Phil. Hardly noticing the smirks and grins around the room. The hushed conversations and bets made. Phil cocked his head to the side, a subtle smile on the corner of his mouth. His hand slid into mine. His index and middle finger running over the underside of my wrist. That little smile of his widened seeing the rapid blink in my eyes. The wild explosion of dilation in my pupils.

"Shall we humor him?" Dear gods almighty that smile of his might as well be the death of me.

Opening my mouth only a tiny squeak came out. The laughter around the room drowning out the music playing in the background. Clinking glasses full of alcohol and murmured discussions over the worst that could happen in that tiny closet. He smiled calmly and with a gentle tug on my wrist, we crossed the room. Tony shutting and locking the door with a final smug cocky smirk.

Leaning against the wall I blessed the darkness for hiding my blush now full-blown on my face. The heat of it felt like a raging inferno as if any second my cheeks would start to glow. I knew he'd mimicked my action leaning on the opposite wall. All I could hear was the rapid beat of my heart and the blood rushing in my ears. He smelled so intoxicating, like lavender, musky and earthy. A scent sent down from the heavens above to test my will power. Chastising myself in my head, he was just a man. Handsome and intriguing but still a man. 'Stop acting like a teenager, you idiot!' I screamed internally.

"Barton has a theory," he spoke soft and low, just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh," I croaked dryly. How long had we been in there? Seconds, minutes, hours, it felt like forever. The space seemed to close in all around me or was it a trick of the mind?

"An odd little thought that maybe I have an attraction towards you." He stepped closer in the darkness. "That I'm smitten with you."

"R-really? That's uh... nice." Rolling my eyes fighting back the urge to facepalm over the stupidity of my reply.

"But new intel's given me some rather interesting information." Another step closer. Lavender filling my senses clouding what little thoughts were there. Was that music playing overheard or my imagination?

"W-wha... what intel would that be?" The tremble started in my knees. How could that voice affect me like this?

"Would you really like to know?" Low and deep verging on primal was his tone taking another step closer.

I straightened my back flat against the wall. The heels of my sneakers squeaked on the wall, my palms flat against the cedar paneling. He was right in front of me, his shoes planted on each side of my own. A warm breath fanning the flush on my face as he inched closer. His lips ghosting the edge of my ear. He rested his hands on the wall beside my head and leaned his body on mine with a faint pressure. The rustling of clothing rubbing against each other as he pinned me to the wall.

"I took your pulse," he answered low and breathy.

My brain took a detour and wandering back to the last mission. Fury sent me along with Coulson and his team to recover some alien tech halfway across the world. It was a long flight back and I couldn't sleep not with him so near and my own silence keeping it that way. Sitting aimlessly in my bunk I padded out to the living area to find Phil wide awake sitting on the couch watching Sherlock. Not tearing his eyes away from the screen he patted the spot next to him like he expected my presence.

We binge-watched several episodes while the others slept. Several bags of microwave popcorn later we sat side by side enthralled with the British sleuth. We'd gotten to the scene with the Irene and Sherlock in Mycroft's study. Her sultry speech of playing Sherlock. Sherlock thwarting her cockiness and smugly pointing out how she was lying because he'd taken her pulse in his flat.

That scene was intelligently sexy. The awed gasp sounded louder than it should have as it fled my lips. Watching her become misty-eyed realizing she was screwed, how Sherlock knew she loved him. That she wasn't just playing a game for her amusement or survival. I smiled a tiny grin, a giddy little smirk at how incredibly sexy they'd made intelligence. The tingle hit my skin, that feeling of being watched. Phil was studying me. His eyes squinting in wonder trying to read the reaction I'd given the scene. Smirking seeing how I blushed.

One of his hands wandered downward from the wall. Brushing against my shoulder and down my arm. Strong fingers pulling my palm away from it's hold on the wall. Nimble digits stroking over the underside of my wrist. The breath caught in my throat, the gasp that escaped. Sensing him smirking in the darkness. My heart rate shot through the roof feeling his touch. Warm fingers resting tightly over my pulse point.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Pounding loudly in my chest like a drumline. Smacking and bouncing around inside my ribcage. Each beat giving me away. I was beyond screwed just like Irene and he knew it. I expected him to chuckle, we were playing a game after all and he caught me just like Sherlock. The funny thing about darkness, your other senses take over. His breath was ragged and out of sorts. I could FEEL the anticipation wafting off him.

A spark of static lit the darkness as his other hand slid from the wall and down my neck. Feather-like touches gliding up my neck and across my jaw. His thumb swept over my lips, a nudge with that finger and my mouth opened with a moan. His lips were on mine, hand on the back of my neck pulling me away from the wall. Deep and urgent. Moist and warm those lips roved over mine.

His tongue roaming across my bottom lip and diving inside. Rolling, curling, and exploring. He moved like he was a different person. Not the reserved, quiet man I'd worked beside for ages. Maybe it was the darkness giving courage. Or maybe it was the thought of the door opening at any second and getting caught. A large hand slipping under the hem of my shirt. Hot to the touch he trailed his hand up resting just beneath my breast. Little moans and breathy sweetly placed kisses. Without warning, he pulled away and stepped back leaning against the wall.

Leaning forward wanting more. I hadn't even realized I'd closed my eyes until I heard Tony laughing. I stood in the center of the closet, flushed with heavy breath. My torso leaning forward, lips slightly puckered. Phil wore his usual expressionless face, but there was that wink from his eye hidden from the group's view. He turned to leave the closet, just close enough to brush his fingers over the back of my hand. A visible shudder spread through my body.

Completely on auto-pilot, I left the confines of that tiny room and headed straight for the bar. Ignoring the raised eyes and whispers as I passed the couches. I didn't stop until I was behind the bar pouring a double whiskey. I felt eyes on me, glancing at the mirrored wall of the bar I saw several eyes watching me intently. Smirks and grins flooded faces. Phil sat at the end of one of the couches in conversation with Steve glancing my way. Again with that wink, I felt my knees buckle. Grasping a tight hold on the bar top in one hand, I knocked back the drink.

"Soooo, what happened?" Tony asked amused as he slid into the bar stool. Rolling my eyes, I refused to look at him and poured another drink.

"I hate you so much right now," I growled holding my glass mouth level so none of the others could read my lips in the mirror.

"Do you? Do you really? 'Cause I've gotta say kitten, I don't think I've ever seen you turn that shade of red before."

"How did you know?" I turned glaring him down. I wanted to be angry, to promise revenge, spray paint his suits in Hello Kitty pink, but I caught Phil's smile. Involuntarily rubbing my thighs together.

Phil lounged back on the couch with his arm resting over the back. That laugh of his floating across the room and smacking me in the face. Tony chuckled watching the blush creeping back up my neck. Phil was deep in a conversation between Sam and Steve, but every now and then he'd wink my way. The glass trembling in my hand as I set it on the counter. A tiny quiver led me to suck in my bottom lip. Teeth clenched biting it watching him casually spread his legs apart. My eyes instinctively looking where they shouldn't at least not in front of Tony.

"Wow!" He laughed mouthing the word dramatically. "Wouldn't have pegged you for diggin' the older type there kitten."

"Shut up Tony!" I groaned rolling my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to slap him, but my luck he was into that kind of shit. "I'm going to bed, I've had enough embarrassment for the night." I wasn't more than five steps away from the bar when Tony yelled.

"Good night Y/n! Hey since F.R.I.D.A.Y. just informed me the roads are closed, you wanna show Coulson to a spare room? The one on your floor should be just fine, right kitten?" He knew if I turned around to yell at him I'd be exposing how red my face had gotten.

I was stuck in a catch-22, turn and show the world the flustered mess I'd become or stand still appearing to be an asshole. My head dipped forehead and shoulder's slumped with the release of a heavy sigh. I hated Tony, hated that snarky asshole with a flaming passion. A myriad of curses in a dozen languages fled my mouth in quieted whispers.

"Sure," I muttered knowing Tony could hear me, but no, he had to be a dick.

"What was that? You wanna jump on Coulson and ride him till dawn? Is that what you said?" The cackled smug laugh of Tony's and the comments had a few others in stitches laughing. The presence beside me out of nowhere. Glimpsing Phil out of the corner of my eye. He stood close facing me, the back of his hand brushed against mine. His lips pursed into a silent 'ssh' with a wink as he turned toward Tony.

"Stark remember that time I tazed you?" Phil grinned, dimples popping on the sides of his mouth. "Left you in a puddle of your own drool while forcing you to watch Super Nanny?" Tony gulped wide-eyed. It was a tall tale, a conspiracy theory whispered throughout S.H.I.E.L.D. for years over the time Phil had to 'babysit' Tony when he first became Iron Man.

Phil turned back toward Tony, half of his body covered by mine. Fingers of his hidden hand crooked at the hem of my shirt sneaking under and swept over my skin. Goosebumps fanned out sending a shiver throughout. He knew it, could feel it as his hand rested on my hip out of sight from the others behind us.

"Just thought you should know there's a video out there in an undisclosed location at the ready to hit the internet the next time you decide to open your mouth." Smirking at Tony's open mouth he stepped to my side. "After you Y/n."

The walk to the elevator felt like forever. Not a word was spoken between us. Each glance his way and I could still feel his lips on mine. Supple and soft, yet rough and needy. So casual the way he stood in that chromed box of an elevator. Arms crossed over his chest. Were his arms always that size? A playful smirk at the edge of his mouth. What else could he do with that mouth? Or rather would he do anything at all? Fraternization wasn't exactly smiled upon and he was usually by the book. Staring at myself questioningly in the reflection of the elevator wall I felt a touch on my hip, but when I glimpsed his way, his arms were still crossed.

Dear almighty I was daydreaming. He followed behind as the elevator opened. Silent steps a few behind me. Watching me. Phil was studying each sway of my hips. How was I supposed to sleep knowing he was a few doors down? I was the only one on this floor. Nothing special to it really, just a couple of bedrooms. A half kitchen with a fridge, a microwave, and a coffee pot and a living area I barely ever used.

Stopping in front of an empty room furthest from my own I stared at the floor. Why in the hell was I acting like this? I'm never shy but damn it there I was a hot mess. He flustered the hell out of me. How dare he look that damned good in jeans and sneakers. Who gave him the right to look like that? Fuck it, I was kidding myself, he looked that damned good in a suit too. Ugh. Arguing with myself internally, scrunched eyes darting all around and shaking my head. He witnessed the whole thing in silence smiling with a raised brow.

"So," he cleared his throat. "I'm guessing this is me for the night?"

"Um yeah, sorry." Opening the door he followed me in. "It's basic, the linens are fresh, I changed them a couple of days again. Not like I have people on my floor often, it's just I don't..." Rambling like an idiot I groaned. "There's some clothes in the closet that might fit you, basic supplies in the bathroom. The kitchen's back the way we came from on the right-hand side across from the elevator. The fridge is stocked with ... yeah... I'm just gonna go now."

Idiot, idiot, idiot! What is wrong with you? I flashed a nervous smile and turned to leave. One foot out the threshold of the door when he coughed stopping me in my tracks.

"Was it that bad?"

"Was what bad?" I asked over my shoulder.

"The kiss." Unreadable, not a singular emotion anywhere on his face as he spoke.

"No! No, no, no, it uh... was good." Get out, get out before you say something stupid, I screamed inside. "Night." Closing the door behind me, I ran for my room in need of an icy cold shower.

Tossing and turning in my bed. The sheets and blankets felt as if they were suffocating. I stared out the window at the snowflakes falling. Even this late at night the snow lit up the Compound ground. Shining, sparkling like diamonds as they fell to the ground. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that damned kiss? A game, it was just for the game that's all. But wait, he said, he said Barton thought Phil found me attractive? Shit, fuck, damn it! If Tony knew, surely he set up Barton to poke information out of Phil.

Groaning I crawled out of bed turning on my stereo. Switching on the light by my balcony, a blank stare on my face. Bright white canvas glaring back at me. Steve thought it was a good idea to have a hobby to let out whatever I was going through. He didn't necessarily think it was healthy taking all that anger and frustration out in the gym, said I needed something a little more soothing, so my last birthday was filled with all manner of painting supplies.

A giant oak painted in detail in the center of the five-foot canvas. Branches reaching out in all directions. Leaves blowing in a phantom wind. Paint splashed and splattered all over the canvas. Blues and greens in the sky. Rolling puffy grey storm clouds. Each stroke I felt the paint dot my skin, cover my tank-top & sleep shorts. Bare feet stepping in puddles of paint that dripped on the carpet.

The soundwaves of the music flowing through me. Swaying in tune. Words of the same song worming inside my brain and lodging in place. The same song repeating over and over. Volume increasing each time, who cared, the floor was mine and mine alone. Hips and body undulating to the music. Hair slowly falling out of the messy ponytail atop my head. I worked with a flourish.

Something 'bout the way that you move so sexy

Hands up on your waist in the two door flexin'

I do it if it feels right, baby girl, it feels like

Baby girl, it feels like

I just won, I just won

I just won, I just won

I just won, I just won

I do it if it feels right, baby girl, I got nothing to lose

The chorus repeating for the umpteenth time that night. Flashes of darkness in my eyes. Feeling his lips on my mine. The way his voice grew lower the closer he got. The way that hot breath sunk into my flesh. That velvety tongue dancing across mine. I wanted more, but that was asking too much. Not even my own fingers could mimic the way he touched me and I hated it. A knock brought me outta my head. Paint rag in hand wiping off what I could on the trek to the door, opening it to find Phil with that smirk on his face. Clothed in a snug-fitting white t-shirt and a loose pair of flannel pants.

"Everything ok?" Only silence as he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

I tried to ask again, but that look. That darkened gaze said enough. A quick step and he was in my little bubble, my space. His lips crushing into mine, feverish and needy. Moaning like a fool at the sensation, I wound my arms around his neck. His hands on my waist pulling me closer.

Girl I got nothing to lose

It's either you or I go home

You made it easy to choose

Been waiting for you for so long

Especially when you drive it on the floor

I can hold you down, just let me know

I just need to see a little more

So don't hide it, don't hide it

Paint smudging everywhere we touched. Phil's hands wandering, roaming all over leaving my skin on edge feeling like it was on fire. Nimble fingers pulling, tugging at my tank top, chucked it behind him. He sucked in a breath, eyes gone black with lust.

Something 'bout the way that you move so sexy

Hands up on your waist in the two door flexin'

I do it if it feels right, baby girl, it feels like

Baby girl, it feels like

I just won, I just won

I just won, I just won

I just won, I just won

I do it if it feels right, baby girl, I got nothing to lose

Hands that have spent years roughing up enemies now gliding down my body. Grasping, cupping my thighs lifting me up. Legs wrapped and locked around his waist. His mouth leaving mine in need. Lips nipping across my jaw and down my neck, sucking on my collar bone. A pinch and a harsh bite leaving a mark just low enough to hide beneath my uniform, but close enough to be accidentally glimpsed.

You know me better than most people

So, I'ma hold on to you na-na

And just let go of my ego

So tell me if you need a little more

I can hold you down, just let me know

Baby, all I wanna do is show you

So don't hide it, don't hide it

My head was thrown back granting him all the access he wanted. Moaning out soft cusses in several languages. His tongue dragged warmly up my neck claiming my mouth as his again. Needy, breathy and panting lust-filled glances. He walked us across the room tossing me on the bed with a grin.

"I hate it when Barton's right." The guttural groan and eye roll staring down at me hungrily.

"Can we not talk about him right now," biting my lip trying not to laugh. "Kinda killin' the mood."

He answered with a playful grin and nod, tugging off my shorts without batting an eye. Hands exploring every valley and peak, paying extra attention to the scars of the job. Phil marveled at the buffet before him. My body shaking and quivering with each kiss fanned over my skin. Marking spots to come back to with a nip and suck leaving a red spot.

"Can't... stop... thinking... about ...you," he groaned between kisses up my thigh. "You don't know what you do to me." Hot breath blew over my pussy. The shiver and goosebumps that spread over me made him growl, deep and low.

"Show me," I begged raspily.

A blur of white floating to the ground in my peripheral. Heavy indents in the mattress rocking my body as he crawled on the bed. Wet and aching his fingers probing teasingly. His thumb pressing roughly on my clit. Pinching and rolling it, enjoying the way my body reacted to his touch.

"Don't stop," already a moaning mess.

Arms wrapped tightly around my thighs locking me in place. Smirking up at me I watched his head delving between my thighs. Dragging his tongue mercilessly up my folds. His name left my mouth in a raspy plea. That tongue of his flicking over my clit, fingers teasing, pumping inside. Whimpering, hands balled up into the sheets. Sucking and nipping with force, his head moving from side to side. Fingers crooking inside rubbing the top of walls drawing out the sensation. I wanted to watch but the pleasure, my head fell back into the pillows. Little moans of ecstasy filling the air.

Whining for more, begging louder, crying out his name. My hips rolling into his him craving more. Grinding into his face, his fingers thrusting harder, faster. My sinful cries urging him on. Those deft skillful fingers pressing hard on my G-spot. Sucking, slurping sounds drowning out the music. Teeth grazing, nibbling that clit like it was his last meal.

"FUCK!"

Legs shaking, my body tensed. The knot inside exploding. Slamming into me like a Mac truck. Stars and black spots on the edge of my vision. Hot wet liquid splashing over his face like a fountain. He was humming, satisfied, but I was mortified. I'd never squirted before, not once in my lifetime.

"I-I... I'm sorry... I've never done that before." Wide eyes thinking this was over before it hardly started.

Leaning up with a massive grin. Blackness was still heavy in his eyes.

"Then they weren't doing it right," smirking as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Kissing upward across my body. The film of sweat covering our skin not even a thought in his mind. His head between my breasts, eyes squinting decided where to go first. Left nipple sucked in his mouth. Tongue flickered around, teeth grinding away in a harshness that should have been illegal. Repeating the same with the right, smirking, a triumphant growl deep in his chest seeing the arch in my back.

Something in the way he moved, nothing like I'd ever seen. Primal, and raw, methodically movements as if mapping out his favorite spots. Deep brown eyes with the flecks of blue and green boring deep inside me. Those lips traveling up my neck leaving patches of wetness in their wake. His tongue stuffed inside my mouth. Curling, rocking like a wave. The taste of me clung to his tongue, salty and sweet.

Fingers tangling in my hair, possessively and charged. A stinging heavy pressure as he pushed himself in. My pussy still throbbing and swollen. Tight & hot, pulsating, stretching to the limit as he filled me up and bottom out.

"P-Phil," the choked moan stuck in my throat.

Hardened palms on my breasts, cupping and massaging. Relishing and treasuring the softness. Lust filled glances shot my way. The smirk on his face watching my eyes roll back. Soft barely-there kisses over those peaks. Giving great care to each nipple. Tongue roving in circles, popping a nipple in his mouth like a piece of candy. Painfully drawing out slowed thrusts. Inch by inch pulling out, his tip pressed just outside. Trailing up and down that slit like he was a master of denial.

"Please," I begged, chest heaving.

Pushing my legs together, lifting them up and resting them on one of his shoulders he rubbed himself teasing across enflamed lips, on fire for his touch. Hands holding tight on my thighs, a death grip of sorts. It should have been a warning, but those darkened eyes left my mind blank. Pounding inside me, thrusting with no remorse. Grunts and moans, beads of sweat dripping down his chest. Whimpered cries, foul language rolling off my tongue. That knot inside coursing. Twisting and turning setting me on fire.

"Oh god!" I wailed, shivering and quaking.

"You called," he grunted out a laugh.

A blissful high-pitched scream filled the room as he hit my G-spot repeatedly. Legs trembling against his chest. Pussy clenching around him. A feverish pressure building threatening to break free. His thumb pressed harshly on my clit, rubbing, vibrating on that sensitive nub. The orgasm crashing hard, slamming through every molecule of my being. Stars and bright flashes filled my eyes.

I came so hard I was on the verge of blacking out. Squirting hot sticky wetness between our bodies. Juices oozing all over, dripping down my skin and covering the sheets. My body locking uptight in aftershocks. Phil's name leaving my lips over and over as if it was a prayer blessing the creation of that man inside me.

Grunting, thrusting wildly, his eyes locked on mine. That marvelous body of his tensing, rocking those hips like a crazed man. Hips snapping in an unsteady drive pumping inside. His head dropped back and my name roared off his tongue. Filling me up, thrusting, pumping every last drop inside.

His hold on my thighs gone, quivering legs dropped like dead weight on the bed on either side of him. He refused to pull out, content with the feel, the pulsing left him sighing contented. Leaning down resting his forearms beside my head. Kissing roughly, passionately, my lips felt raw. That velvety tongue claiming my mouth. That tongue trying to show me whose boss.

My heartbeat pounding in my chest, knocking against his. Chest heaving, panting with equally heavy breath our eyes locked in. Like a target acquired in the crosshairs of a rifle. Those tiny robust aftershocks. Little earthquakes rumbling in soft overstimulated jolts. He closed his eyes in a heavy sigh, reluctantly pulling out. His body dropping beside me with a hefty thump. His body glistening, patches of hair on his chest matted and drenched in sweat.

Trying to catch my breath unsure of what to say. My whole body convulsing feeling as if I'd just finished a 5-mile marathon uphill. Sticky and sweaty, my mind blank, devoid of thought. I moved to get out of bed, to head toward the bathroom, but hands wound around my waist pulling me back. Tugging me in tight to his chest as he laid us on our side. Phil's arms engulfing around me like a prisoner I was too willing to be.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a husky breath.

"Um, I'm sticky," I chuckled feeling his laugh vibrate through my back.

"Oh no," he laughed shaking his head stuffing his fingers inside my engorged pussy making me squirm. "A man should be proud of his work. Round two or would you prefer the ability to walk tomorrow?" Fucking hell that voice was suave.

"Walking's overrated," the giggle shaking my ass against him, the friction sent him hardening again.

"Good answer."


	13. Sam Wilson pt. 2

*Sorry, but I felt like I needed a slight recap on Part One of 7 Minutes in Heaven with Sam Wilson.*

A ridiculous game of 7 Minutes in Heaven. Blame it on hormones or blame it on the alcohol, but being that close to Y/n, Sam found himself only wanting one thing. The same thing he'd thought about for weeks. It was only a matter of time before Stark opened that closet door, snapping a picture and letting out some snarky comment. It didn't matter, Sam never cared what Stark had to say anyway, but what would Y/n say?

"Let me out Tony, let me out or so help me I will share your browser history to the entire world you narcissistic bastard," but Tony just laughed at Y/n.

"6 minutes 50 seconds Y/n, deal with it." Tony roared in laughter.

"Why do you hate me so much? I've been nothing but nice to you." Sam sighed letting out a frustrated moan.

"Nice to me?! Nice?! You were supposed to fly me to the top of a building so I could shoot the bad guys but YOU let me go and I fell 30 stories before you went all jackass dive-bombing down to grab me by my ANKLE laughing your ass off. Then you chucked me, you literally threw me on that rooftop and thought that kissing me was a brilliant way to say sorry instead of sorry. Who the fuck does that?" Y/n's voice echoing her frustrations through the closet.

"Did you ever think that you make me so damned nervous that I panicked having to hold onto you like that?" She could feel the heat from his body closing in on her.

"Why do I make you nervous? You're the great Sam Wilson, the Falcon, the Ladies Man. Jesus Christ the way you boast about yourself to the guys all the time you." A snide laugh left her lips before she could stop herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, the anger in his tone sent a shiver down her spine, his breath was hot on her cheek.

"You want everyone to know you're God's gift to women when you're nothing more than a scared little boy who wouldn't know what to do with a woman if your life depended on it!" Y/n hissed, barely able to see him but she felt her nose touch his as she was squaring up trying to get into his face. Y/n felt his heart pounding, bouncing in his chest and against hers.

"What do you want I'm all talking, I'm a guy, it's what we do! You want me to apologize for freaking out being that close and dropping you? It was an accident, I swear on the lives of my future children, it was an accident. You just get me so damned flustered and nervous and I turn into an idiot." His voice lowered and he took a few steps back from Y/n. "If saying I'm sorry will stop you from hating me then I'm sorry. Bucky was right, I never stood a chance anyway."

"Wait, what? What does Bucky have to do with anything?" Y/n questioned exasperated.

"He overheard me talking to Steve about crushing on you, gave me that stupid smug smirk saying it wouldn't matter cuz you wouldn't..." his voice trailed off.

"Because I wouldn't what?" Taking a couple of steps towards him, Sam backed himself up against the wall.

"You wouldn't go out with me." His voice barely above a whisper but she felt the warmth of his breath waft over her cheeks.

Y/n closed her eyes in agitation because she knew all this animosity towards him was her stupidity. She was scared of falling, of potentially dying. Her whole life flashed before her eyes and then the way he smiled and laughed nervously at her. Pulling her up to the rooftop by her ankle just made her feel like a complete moron.

"I'm sorry," she whispered taking him by surprise. Sam's hands finding her shoulders griping on loosely.

"Why are you sorry, I dropped you?" The confusion rolling off his tongue drowning in her ears.

"I don't hate you, I just partially dislike you at the moment because ...falling ... freaked me out. For like 10 seconds I was totally convinced that was how I was going to die. When the mission was over, I took out all that frightened emotion on you." Putting her hands shakily on his chest, leaning her forehead on his shoulder and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Y/n I'm sorry too, I swear it was an accident and it'll never happen again," Sam spoke softly, tenderly.

"You really wanna make it up to me?" Y/n softly laughed into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist giving a tight squeeze.

"I do," he sighed. He regretted his actions on that mission more than she'd ever know.

"Cool, dinner Friday night say 7 p.m.?" The way Y/n said it so casually as if she hadn't been avoiding him like the plague for weeks. Like she hadn't just whisper yelled at him moments ago.

"Hold up, did you just ask ME out?" His laugh was deep ringing in her ears like music. It was deep and thunderous, rumbling through his chest. Just the sound of it was enough to know that he was smiling.

"Indeed, now as far as getting Bucky back, you wanna go make out on his bed after Tony opens the door?" Y/n was grinning, laughing into his shoulder. The cheeky playful sound of those words.

"Hell yeah!" He was a little too eager for that door to open.

Sam let his hands trail up her back, fingers tangling in her hair. He heard the soft gasp flee from her, felt the heave of her chest bumping into his. Y/n smelled like lavender, like a field of wild lavender swaying in a summer breeze. Her lips tangy and bitter, the taste of the lager she had been drinking still clung to her tongue as he explored it.

Slowly pushing her backward, moving her against the closet wall. The thump of her back hitting the wall had her moaning into the kiss. He was liking that sound, the little purr caught in her throat the rougher he kissed. Sam was in for a surprise when she grabbed hold of his ass, squeezing harshly and pulling him closer.

Hips smashing into each other creating friction. Y/n was wiggling beneath him liking the way it felt. Suddenly feeling like a teenager again at his first party. Alone with a pretty girl in a darkened room. Giddy and excited. His brain coming up blank, unsure what to do next in the little time they had left. He'd wanted this very thing for some time now, to know what it'd be like to feel her lips on his.

Sam was still kissing Y/n when Tony opened the door. Her hands clutched on his spectacular ass as the snide comments went in one ear and out the other. Y/n pulled away with a sheepish smile. Sam was liking this part of Y/n, the cute way she was flustered and all from a little kiss.

"Right... well... I'm not sure how... uh... yeah" Licking his lips, staring into her eyes.

"Does it matter?" Y/n chuckled letting go of her grip on him. Biting her lip, she rolled her eyes at Sam's sultry grin, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Suppose not." Wiggling his brows. Leaning in close he whispered. "Wanna do it again?" Sucking in his bottom lip fighting back a smirk.

"Yeah," she whispered breathily in his ear. "Bucky's room remember."

No one noticed Y/n and Sam slipping away as the party continued. Giggling quietly as they made their way upstairs. Sam's hand kept wandering, his palm sliding over her ass giving a squeeze. Y/n would bat him away playfully and giggle.

Sneaking inside Bucky's room was easy. The door wasn't locked and not even F.R.I.D.A.Y said a word as they closed the door behind them. Grabbing onto Sam's collar, Y/n pulled him towards the bed. Laughing between kisses as she fell backward on the pillow top mattress. Sam's body tumbling atop hers.

Nervous little giggles and shy smiles exchanged between them. Y/n snaked her arms around his waist holding him close. His chest squished into hers, his legs nestled between hers. Left speechless when she folded her legs around him locking him in place. Sam brushed the hair out of her face. His index finger trailing over her jawline. Peering down at Y/n, Sam could see a glimmer in her eyes, a sweetness.

She leaned up, connecting her lips to his. A gentleness about the way she kissed. Like warmth and coziness, something that felt like home. He watched her closing her eyes, entrusting him in the intimacy of the moment. Her hands wandering up his back underneath his shirt. Nails carefully scratching at his skin the deeper the kiss became.

Losing themselves, getting caught up in the bliss of it all. Sparks of friction as their hips rubbed against each other sending tingling sensations throughout their bodies. Heat radiating beneath clothing. Soft little moans stuck in Y/n's throat. Needy fingers digging into Sam's back nudging him closer. He bucked his hips grinding up on her. The unearthly groan that fled her lips, the shiver that quaked in her body.

The scruffiness of his goatee tickled against her skin as Sam kissed his way down her neck. Tugging down the thin fabric of her shirt. Feathery light nips left along her collarbone. Arching her back the further down he kissed. Catching a glimpse of the top of her breasts. Letting out a deep rumbling growl in his chest feeling her trembling beneath him as he left rough kisses nearing her breasts.

They never heard the door slowly open. Never heard the offending cough or the uncomfortable clearing of a throat. Sam and Y/n continued with their little heated make-out session. Y/n's voice breathy as she called out Sam's name. Sam was in the midst of pulling Y/n's shirt over her head when they felt the blast of icy cold water spraying over them.

"BAD!" Bucky reprimanded shooting ice cold water from a Super Soaker on a startled Y/n and Sam. "Not. On. MY. Bed!" Growling lividly.

Scrambling out of the bed and tumbling on the floor in a pile of limbs. Sam on instinct covered Y/n. Bucky was relentless, his finger held heavy on the trigger. A harsh blast of chilly water sent Y/n shivering beneath Sam. She let out gasping shrieks trying in vain to shield her face.

"You're so dead Buck," Y/n's shrill scream echoed in the room.

"Bad bird!" Bucky chuckled watching Sam and Y/n scrambling, trying to take cover from his assault. "Y/n! I'm disappointed in you." Getting one last squirt of water on Y/n.

"What the hell man?!" Sam yelled pulling Y/n up off the floor as he glared down Bucky.

Y/n's shirt was sopping wet. Steve's face reddened at the sight of her, seeing her nipples poking out from behind the thin fabric. Bucky's smile curled into a sinful smirk, his eyes focused on Y/n's chest. Sam was practically fuming seeing the thoughts churning in Bucky's eyes.

"This ain't over Winter Dumbass," Sam hissed pulling Y/n from the room.

~

Unable to sleep, Y/n laid awake staring outside watching the snowflakes falling past her window. Swirling and dancing as they fell from the darkened skies. The taste of Sam's lips still heavy on hers. She regretted what she'd said in the closet. Y/n knew words could hurt and she'd all but flat out called him a man whore for being a Ladie's Man. Sighing she crawled out of bed in hopes he was still awake.

Hearing a soft knock at her door, Y/n found Sam standing in the hallway. Clad in nothing more than a pair of black sweats that hung low on his hips and a faded grey Air Force t-shirt. His arms crossed over his chest, a sly smirk tugging at the side of his mouth as he stared down at her. She felt the heated blush creep its way over her body. Unable to get the taste of his lips out of her mind, she bit her lip grinning.

"Don't smile at me like that baby girl," Sam groaned taking a step closer towards her. Nervously twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "That smile's been driving me crazy for a long time."

"Are you flirting with me?" Y/n asked coyly nibbling on her bottom lip. Watching Sam lose all focus.

"Took you long enough," Sam delving in, finding solace in those lips of hers. Nudging her back through her doorway and kicking it shut. "Way too long to finally notice."

It was a flurry of movements. Clothing flying and awkward steps. Haphazard kisses and hot breath peppering Y/n's skin. Sam's hands grasping and squeezing her hips, pulling her flush against him. Tumbling backward on her bed, it felt like Deja Vu. Gentle kisses doted over her jawline. Adoration was written over his eyes.

"How are you so... perfect?" He whispered, devoid of cockiness. Nothing but pure unadulterated tenderness in his voice.

Y/n smiled shyly, snaking her arms around his neck beckoning him closer. Squirming beneath him. Moaning, craving more. Craving the feel of those rough hands gliding over her bare flesh. Friction and heat radiating from between them. Sam just wanted to kiss her again, but the way she looked at him. The way she smiled and he found himself hungry for more.

"You. Sure. Bout. This. Babygirl?" He questioned hesitantly between kisses.

Wiggling underneath him, locking her legs around his waist. The sinful smirk splayed over her lips. Darkened eyes and lashes that fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. Smiling down at her, he carried on determined to take his time.

Brushing his nose against hers, his hand tangled in her hair behind her head. Slow and sweet he kissed and he heard it. That little purr of hers, just like in the closet. A delicate sound that created a thundering beat in his chest. Oh, he was going to draw this out just to keep hearing that sound.

Grinding his hips into hers as his mouth danced over her neck. Needy hungry kisses and little nips that left her gasping. Taking the chance and letting his tongue slip inside. Rolling and curling around hers. Y/n's moans muffled through the kiss. Her arm jerked free of her hold on around his neck. Rummaging without sight in her nightstand. The crinkling of a little package being pushed into his chest.

"We uh..." Sam smirked down at the shiny square wrapper. Raising an eye her way. The gentleman in him was yelling to stop, to take it slow. "We don't have to, maybe we should wait."

"Wait?!" Y/n chuckled thrusting her hips upward causing a guttural growl form in Sam's throat. "You riled me up and now you wanna stop?"

He was nothing if not passionate, but Sam was getting a little too much enjoyment drawing out that first sweet release. Pelvic bones smashed up against each other. Slowed deliberate thrusts. He couldn't look away from her. The sheen of sweat over her skin, the blissed-out dazed look her in eyes. Matching each thrust, Y/n was craving more. Greedy and hungry but each time she attempted to control the speed, to quicken the pace, Sam would pull out altogether. Smirking down at her while clicking his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." His tongue trailing up her neck.

All Y/n could do was squirm and moan beneath him. Teasing her entrance, rubbing slowly up and down that precious little slit before he watched her eyes roll shut as he bottomed out inside. His name straining in raspy groans as it left her lips.

"Relax baby girl," kisses just below her ear. "I'm gonna make you feel good."

~

Sam woke up grinning at the sight of Y/n tangled up in him. Neither of them had intended on jumping the gun and getting intimate so quickly, but neither of them wanted to stop once it the kissing started. Y/n had fallen asleep with Sam holding onto her. He'd pulled her in close and held her tight. He still felt like he was dreaming glancing down at her sleeping form.

Y/n stirred in her sleep, her head resting in the crook of his arm, just on the cusp of his chest. Beautiful, that word did her no justice at all. She was rough around the edges and yet one of the kindest women he'd ever met. A heart of gold, but locked up behind walls. Too many times she'd been let down and disappointed. Too many times over the years he'd seen her walked over and taken advantage of. She was love in every meaning of the word.

Groaning in her sleep, he saw her eyes fluttered open behind strands of hair that covered her face. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Y/n slowly woke up. Y/n was smiling and blushing, trying to hide her face. He felt the smile as it widened against his chest as she buried her face pulling the blanket over her head.

"Mornin' baby girl," Sam smirked pulling the blanket away, pressing kiss after kiss over Y/n's face making her squirm and giggle. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

"Y/n." A loud pounding knock at her door that could only be made by Bucky.

"Just a minute," Y/n called out as Sam scrambled out of the bed frantically looking for his clothes and a place to hide.

There was no room to hide in her closet and little cover was offered in the bathroom especially if Buck chose to be nosy and look inside. The balcony wasn't an option, not in the dead of winter. No, Sam did the other thing he could and shimmied under her bed. Reaching an arm out trying to pull his sweat pants with him. He wasn't ready for the teasing or the comments to start. Sam wanted whatever this was with Y/n to be as untarnished by their boisterous remarks.

Y/n did her best to wrap her bed sheet around her as she answered the door. Both Steve and Bucky stood in the hallway ready for the gym. Both sets of the men's eyes took her in from head to toe. Messy hair and a flushed face. The tips of her ears as blazing red as the nip marks left on her neck.

"Mornin' Doll," Bucky drawled. His faint Brooklyn accent was as smooth as honey. His eyes lingering near her chest. "You uh... you wouldn't happen to know where the Winged Jackass is would ya?"

"And I would know where he is ...why?" The words strained as they left her mouth. Her tone and pitch changed just enough for Bucky to hear.

Striding inside Y/n's room, Bucky glanced around taking in all the little signs. The little things most people might not have noticed. Her bed for example. She was the only one who lived in this room and yet there were four pillows on her bed. Smashed up against the headboard and yet they had divets in them, almost like two people had been in Y/n's bed.

Bucky turned towards Steve and winked. Both men noticing how nervous Y/n had become. The creeping splash of color that blossomed up from beneath the sheet and over her neck and cheeks. Steve was as innocent as ever thinking it was just because she was covered in only a sheet. He blushed realizing Y/n was probably bare beneath the floral fabric.

Bucky, on the other hand, caught a glimpse of the t-shirt he saw Sam wearing last night as he headed to bed himself. Crumbled at the end of her bed on the floor. The placement seemed to fit the scenario in his head. He could practically see Sam kneeling on her bed as he pulled it off. Yes, right where it lay on the floor. Where it had been tossed in haste. Bucky may not have had a lot of his memories, but he could faintly remember doing similar actions in his youth.

Glancing around the room again. Noticing multiple water bottles on her nightstand. Most of them empty. There were shiny flecks of gold and silver wrappers in the trash can next to the bed. Rolling his eyes, hiding his smirk as his back was turned to Y/n and Bucky. Inhaling deeply he could smell the muted scent of sex the closer he stepped towards her bed.

"You sure you don't know where Sam is doll?" Bucky cocked his head back towards her with a sly grin.

"Why on Earth would I know where Sam is?! It's Sam, he could be anywhere." Y/n was agitated and full of panic she tried to swallow. She'd never hear the end of this if they found Sam.

Bucky poked his head around Y/n's bathroom door, half expecting to find Sam. Flicking on the light to see multiple towels that had been used. More than what one person needed to use anyway. A heavy smell of soap emanating from her shower. Bucky caught another glimpse of shiny foil wrappers in her bathroom trash bin. Shaking his head trying not to laugh impressed. By his count that was six condom wrappers. Either Sam was terrible and 'premature' in his excitement or better than he bragged about.

Bucky strode across her room near her balcony doors, taking a look outside the glass panes. He could see the reflection of Y/n's eyes widen and dart towards her bed. It was then Bucky saw the slight sway of movement on the blanket draped over the edge of the bed. Bucky acted as if he was looking out the window seeing something interesting, but in a swift motion he turned and yanked Sam out from under the bed by his ankle.

"Damn it, Barnes!" Sam growled standing upright in nothing, naked. Not a hint of shame even after Bucky and Steve started laughing.

"Mhm," Bucky snickered. "I think Sam's had his workout for the day, Steve." Laughing so hard Bucky held onto his side as he pulled a blushing Steve out of Y/n's room.


End file.
